The Prince and The Frog
by Exoduz562
Summary: Bel had never loved until now. He had unexpectedly fallen in love with his kohai Fran. Though he loves Fran and wants to progress his feelings his past might not let him do so. Not to mention a battle for Fran's heart.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Prince and The Frog

Genre: Yaoi Romance Drama

Rated: M

Anime: Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Pairing: Bel X Fran

Extra Pairing Appearances or Mentions: Mukuro x Fran, Lussuria x Squalo, Squalo x Xanxus, Bel x Rasiel, Gokudera x Yamamoto, Tsuna x Hibari

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own KHR. If I did you know it would already be YAOI MAHEM!

CHAPTER 1: YOU CAN ONLY BLOCK OUT SO MANY THINGS

Part 1: Bear Lust in Silence

Bel has always been alone. He never felt love towards anyone. His Father and Mother never cared for him. He killed them when he was 8 anyways. They deserved it for not listening to him. Then there was his annoying twin brother, things had happened between them that he regrets. He might never be able to forget them. He joined the Varia and he felt better. Though he was surrounded by imbecils, they had the same blood lust as he did. They were his past time, his company but he failed to see any love. There was this one time when he was near to having some type of sexual desire towards a certain vongola storm gaurdian. Yet it subsided once he noticed how another vongola rain guardian always looked at the silver haired beauty. It took ten years for him to find someone who could entertain him. A little while after, he ended up falling in love with the little brat. He unexpectedly fell in love with his uncute kohai. Fran.

Bel felt as if his gut was about to explode. The Varia had been asked to go on another mission for the Vongola. He never understood how Xanxus accepted an alliance with that stupid mafia group. Still this time he couldn't keep his cool. They had been ambushed just halfway towards their target. Fran and Lussuria were no where near him and he had been attacked by a Sun Box Weapon. He was bleeding in his right hip. The pain wasn't exrusiating but it was enough to make him wince every time he counter attacked. He couldn't see the owner of that stupid box that had hit him, whenever he had thought he found him he was attacked. He had dodged the hits easily with his skill, but the wound on his side was making his ability to fight worse. He saw a glimpse of a shadow and he threw his knives. He heard a bloody gush and the man started to scream. Oh how the screams of his victims made him so happy. The thought of blood being shed by his hands... or knives he should say, was so beautiful to him, so entertaining. Bel continued to walk towards the limp body trying to crawl away with a Sun Riffle in his hand. He couldn't believe he was so easily hurt by a mere peasent.

"Ushishi~ I shall grant your wish of death. Be glad your prince is so merciful" with that being said the man looked back to catch a glimpse of Bel's muderous crazy eyes from under his messy blond hair. The man managed to let out a bloody scream before Bel had silenced him for good.

Bel walked forward making sure to clean his shoes on the dead body. He loved his position as Prince The Ripper. It gave him such a good reputation, it made him even more anxious to spill blood. He was ready to quench the desire of blood lust, grinning menicingly until he heard a ringtone being rung out of his back pocket.

He picked the phone up and noticed it was Lussuria. "Ushishi~ This is your prince."

"Oh Bel-chan! We are all done here. Me and Fran-chan made it all the way to their base and took over. When your done just go back to the mansion! ~chu! Have a safe trip back!" Lussuria had always been like that. He was the only one who had announced that he was gay right when he entered the Varia. No one was surprised to hear him talking like that to anyone.

"Ushishi~ leave your faginess for that loud mouth."

"Oh Bel-chan don't be like that! I love you too. If you came up to my room I'd show you!"

"Ushi~ I don't have time to be loud mouth's substitute for you. Moron." and with that he hung up before Lussuria could say something to him. He was always like that, sometimes it got annoying because everyone knew Squalo had been in his room several times. That long haired pervert could never keep his mouth shut. It was only when boss was on a job and Squalo would feel lonely.

Bel hurried to the Varia Mansion. It wasn't because he was tired or felt like annoying the heck out of Lussuria but because he would get to see the one who made him mad and yet yearn for more. Fran. He had only seen him when they were sent for this stupid mission. They were seperated just 15 minutes into the battle. He was bleeding and had a desire to just get annoyed and throw knives at his favorite person.

Bel entered the gigantic mansion doors. Everything was quiet, he walked down the hallway to the main room to find Fran sitting on the counter while Lussuria sat with Squalo both of them blushing a little. They were probably whispering perverted nothings into each others ears Bel thought. Levi was sitting at the pocker table made for the boss. Levi had given up on the boss becoming interested in him and let Squalo seduce Xanxus for the rest of their days. Xanxus wasn't home this time, guessing from how close Squalo and Lussuria were. They were practically ready to dry hump each other to death. For them there was no such thing as personal space and the words "get a room!" ment nothing to them when the boss was away. Bel continued to walk past the lonely Levi and the two sexually active varia members towards Fran. Fran was still sitting on the counter facing the window to make sure he didn't need to watch Luss and Squalo rubbing against each other. Still the noises Squalo made were too loud to ignore.

"Oi, stop day dreaming you stupid kero. Your prince is here." Bel threw his knives at the back of his beloved Kero. He knew that Fran would never bleed from his abuse which made him dream of the things he would be able to do to that silky thin body that would never cave under his pressure.

Fran didn't move. He didn't even notice the knives that were thrown by Bel. This irritated him, they had been seperated and here he was thinking he would be able to see a frantic uncute kohai jump off the counter and embrace his prince wondering where he had been and if he was okay. True, this was just a regular day dream of his which would never happen, but he was still pissed that he wasn't being given any attention.

"Oi! Look at your prince when he is talking to you!" Bel threw another set of knives at Fran's head. This had caught the attention of the out of world froggy. Which placed a sly grin on Bel's face.

"Oh, Bel-sempai. That hurts, dont throw knives at me. A simple tap on the shoulder is fine." Fran didn't turn around but simply pulled out the knives from his hoodie and did the same to his back. "Next time aim for the wall."

"Ushishi~" Bel was being entertained. The way his little kohai didn't pay any attention to him just enticed him on thinking methods on how to get him to pay attention. If Fran knew what was going on in his head he would surely be shocked. "The prince doesn't have to listen to a servent! Die!" Bel sent another pair of knives flying, this time some of them hit Fran and the others broke the window making Levi and the two perverts look up to see what the commotion was.

"Oh, Bel-chan don't break our new windows. We already had them replaced since yesterday's incident!" Lussuria whined leaning into Squalo sexually making sure to deepin his hand into Squalo's thigh. From this motion Squalo started to become horny and his erection was bulging out of his tight Varia uniform jeans. This made Lussuria smile, he was content that his little act made his lover tingle with sexual plessure.

"Ushishi~ shut up! You only used that as an excuse to be disgusting against Loud Mouth." Bel said throwing a knife between Squalo's legs. The knife landed so close to Squalo's crotch that when Squalo moved, it rubbed against the cold metal making him moan a bit. Seeing this Bel frowned and looked away. He noticed Fran was still looking at Lussuria and Squalo with no expression.

"Voi! Im going to rest in my room. Lussuria i need to ask you something about my bed covers. I got a stain on it and i dont know how to take it out." Squalo said getting up trying to avoid the awkward acusations from his Varia members. Lussuria gladly accepted the request without hesitation and they were on their way. Everyone in that room knew they were going to fuck and everyone knew they would have to endure another day with Squalo's loud moans and cries mixing with Lussuria's echoing in the second floor hallway.

Levi left to go to his room and masterbate on his own moaning Xanxus's name. Everyone around Fran and Bel had a fetish involving a guy. They were the only ones who weren't involved in anything. Little did Fran know that Bel would be in his room dreaming of touching his body. Of course he never let Fran think that Bel had any intention of doing that. Though he yearned for him, he always yearned in silence. His thoughts were cut off by Fran's voice murmuring something.

"Eh? What did you say Kero?" Bel said snapping out of his day dream state. He could have sworn he saw a little emotion in Fran's eyes for an instant. They were a flushed emotion. He was probably dreaming it because that emotion had gone just as it had come.

"I said" The froggy had hesitated as if to think for an excuse but his eyes suddenly travled down to Bel's hip. "I said, your bleeding." Fran pointed a finger to the spot where Bel was blood stained. "Unless it's blood of a victim." Fran said again folding his legs and lounging against the wall next to the broken window.

"Ushi~ my royal blood has been spilled!" Bel said that but afterwards he regreted saying that line again making himself remember ten years earlier. The time that stupid Vongola Storm Gaurdian had spilled his blood once before. He would never forget the sweating body damaged against his knives the bandages wrapped around the silver haired gaurdian almost falling off exposing his beaten chest. Bel jerked his head virgorously to the sides and looked up to see a very confused frog.

"Bel-sempai you should really go clean it." Fran said ignoring the awkward situation and moving from the counter to kneel in front of Bel. He lifted Bel's shirt exposing a bloody wound. Letting the blood be compared to the whiteness of Bel's skin.

"Ushishi~ what are you doing down there?" Bel was glad he had bangs to cover his slightly flushed face at the sight of his little Kero kneeling infront of him just inches away from his cock that was mid-way to getting erected.

"Eh? Looking at your cut..." Fran said looking up at Bel. Fran had let his hand hang with Bel's shirt which was pressing up against the edge of Bel's thigh.

Bel restrained a moan from the contact, how could he be so perverted when Fran had no idea what he was doing. Then again he was the prince he could think whatever the fuck he wanted. Why couldn't he just take Fran and rape him in his room. getting pleasure from every moan and cry he made his little kohai make. Why couldn't he do that? He was a fucking prince!

"Bel-sempai. Clean it." Fran had already stood up and was once again pointing a finger from leaning on the counter.

"Ushishi~ I know." Bel was so good at hiding things. He wasn't usually day dreaming but with Fran even if he had noticed Bel day dreaming he wouldn't show any emotion towards it.

Bel started to walk to the bathroom that was just three doors down. He didn't hear footsteps behind him so Fran had probably stayed back at the main room to daydream some more. He opened the bathroom door and dug through the drawers to find a small towel.

"Sempai, do you even know how to clean your wounds?" Bel looked up from the drawer and saw Fran leaning against the door frame looking straight at him without expression.

"Ushishi~ you dare assume that the prince was going to heal himself? Slave." He threw the towel towards Fran. He took off his jacket and sat on the toilet top waiting for Fran to tend him.

"You useless fake prince." was all Fran said. He didnt really refuse, which made Bel grin his widest most pleasurable grin. Fran ran the towel under hot water and dipped it in a bowl of alchohol. "Oi, sempai, you dont need Lussuria to heal you."

The way Fran said that didn't seem like a question but more of demand. "Ushishi~ the Prince doesn't need the gay sun flames to heal him."

Fran rinsed the towel in the sink and set it to the side. Bel didn't know why he did that but found out soon afterwards. Fran had taken off his hoodie letting his messy green straight hair fall while taking off his Varia sweater having only a tank top to cover his torso. The silky skin Bel had always imagined seeing, touching, kissing, was only inches away from him. Fran had already walked over and knelt down by Bel to clean the wound in five swift motions. Bel said nothing while the frog skillfully handleled his wound. Fran had cleaned the towel repeatedly after every scrub against his side filling the towel with blood. After that procedure Fran wrapped his side with sun flame bandages left by Lussuria.

"Done." Fran said plopping on the floor after cleaning up, exhausted from the precision he had taken to heal Bel's wound carefully. The door was still wide open and echoing from the stairs, reaching the inside of the bathroom loud enough to make everything awkward, were the moans and screams from Squalo continually, with a bed creak here and there.

Bel got up and shut the door which created some kind of barrier to make the noises faint. "Stupid Loud Mouth..." He said sitting next to Fran leaning against the shower wall being a specific distance that was close enough for Bel to enjoy Fran's company and yet not make anything awkward.

"You can't blame them... Lussuria is gay and Squalo is gay and both of them are horny." Fran said with the least bit of emotion which made Bel want to smile at how his cute kohai wanted to explain everything but it came out so badly.

"Ushishi~ I suppose so." Bel felt as if thats all there was to say. None of them bothered to continue the conversation anyway.

They sat there in pure silence, well what they could get to near silence while they drowned out the noises made from Squalo and Lussuria up in their room. Fran seemed so used to the silence, as if it was a pastime of his. The froggy would just sit there and stare into pure nothing-ness while he day-dreamed of who knows what. Bel couldn't take silence. He wondered why not one of them just stood up and walked to their rooms. It was boreing just sitting there while drowning out the noises that seemed to just get louder as the minutes went on. They had never done this before either, when Squalo and Lussuria started having their lonely sex fest they would usually ignore it, watch tv and just drown it out with even louder noises. This time they just sat there. Instead of drowning it out Bel found himself actually starting to listen intently to the noises. The way they were in sync and filled with lustful pleasure. The usual person that was loud around the house was Squalo but when it came to sex Lussuria and Squalo were at the same volume level. Lussuria was actually louder than Squalo most of the time.

Fran and Bel could tell Lussuria and Squalo were already coming to their "climax". There they sat listening to Lussuria scream while Squalo at the same time moaned. Then after Lussuria moaned a bit they could hear Squalo cumming in Lussuria when he let out a huge grunt and moan, then settled into pure silence.

"They seem to be done. Those fags cant do anything better with their time." Bel said this leaning his head back against the wall.

Fran was looking down this time and Bel could have sworn he saw a pinch of pink in his face. "Ushishi~ Is the stupid frog scared of the loud noises?" Fran looked up and his eyes had a blunt expression.

"Sempai, how does it feel?" Bel heard this all too quickly and didn't even think of processing anything through his brain before he said "Ushishi~ how does what feel?"

"To have sex with a guy." Fran was still looking at Bel intently awaiting an answer. Bel didn't know what to say. He decided to come up with the best retort he could come up with.

"Ushishi~ The prince ISN'T a fag. Ask stupid gay Lussuria or Squalo. Stupid slave." Bel couldn't handle sitting next to Fran with all these questions. If he was honest with Fran he would have said that he didn't know and would have asked if he wanted to find out with him. Bel stood up and walked out of the bathroom. "The prince doesn't want to deal with you." Bel quickly walked to his room making sure Fran wasn't following him and was only left there in the bathroom.

Bel reached his room and closed the door. He felt so horny. Through out the whole walk to his room he was day-dreaming on how it would have turned out if he had just been honest with Fran. "I cant take it anymore." Bel closed his window and locked any doors leading into his room. He climbed into his bed and unzipped his pants. His erected cock was thrusted out and Bel gave a slight moan. He groped without hesitation and began squeezing and squishing it. He moaned and grunted and started to say his little froggies name over and over again. He imagined Fran touching him and gropeing him. Visualizing his Kouhai's smooth lips kissing and carressing him. Seeing Fran takeing out his tongue and licking repeatedly. He did this for several minutes just wishing and pleasuring himself with his minds illusion.

"Ah! Fran!" and with that he cummed into his hand. Bel sat there breathing heavily and feeling horrible. He knew that what he was doing was shameful but then again he reassured himself that he was the prince he could masterbate in the living room for all he cared. Bel got up and took a shower then proceeded to change. When he would tell Fran he loved him, never crossed Bel's mind but then again maybe he didn't need to make the first move.

Part 2: Kero's Confusion

Fran sat there in silence after seeing his prince storming out with such furosity. After Bel had left, Fran sat there cuddled in a ball feeling horrible. _"Of course he isnt gay, i know that"_ Fran thought to himself. Fran let out a deep sigh but never left the position he was in. He knew Bel would act that way but why was he so hurt? Fran sat there not even thinking, just sitting in dispair. He didnt know how long he sat there but when he heard footsteps down the stairs his head snapped upward. His eyes had a glint of hope but it quickly faded away once he saw Squalo coming down with only his tight jeans on.

"Oi, Fran what are you doing in here? Where's Bel?" Squalo asked rummaging through the cupboard beneath the sink.

Fran knew where Bel was but when he heard his name he became mad on how he just stormed out. well that was expected from the varia storm officer. "How the hell should i know? Sempai does stupid things." He said getting up grabbing his hoodie and jacket and walking out the door.

"Oi" said Squalo "Mukuro wants to see you."

"Ah, shishou?" Hearing this made Fran feel a little better. He tortures Fran just like Bel does but at least he has a reason, or more like an excuse.

Fran walked outside the Varia castle and headed towards the woods. He looked back just to see Bel up in his room with just a towel covering his lower body while he looked up into the sky. Fran stopped for a moment to stare at him. Bel was completely serious and had no evil smirk like he usually did. This time it looked like he was actually doing serious thinking. The expression on Bel's face was an expression he had only seen once or twice in battle or in Vongola meetings. Never did he show that expression out of those events. Fran was deffinetly worried, not that it had showed, but he was still concerned of his precious prince. Fran continued to walk and think. _"Maybe it was because i asked him that awkward question. Is he thinking about his sexuality?" _Fran played with this idea in his mind all the way to where he met his master.

"Kufufu~ your distracted Frog" Mukuro said extending himself against a rock making his slightly tanned body tense exposing his muscles from his arms all the way to his torso down to his defined abs. Fran then started to realize he was checking his shishou out with awe. Fran managed to turn his face away from the god like figure. He never noticed how his shishou was actually very masculine and good looking.

Fran noticed Mukuro was still waiting for an answer "Shouldn't you be saying that Shishou?" Fran replied kneeling on a rock in front of where Mukuro was sitting. Not even sweating under the heat of the sun. "Shishou, why don't you use an illusion to block the sun?" Fran asked relaxed and cooled by the invisible air conditioned bubble he put himself into. Fran said this for two reasons, one Mukuro could just keep himself cool instead of torturing himself in the sun. Second the sight of his shishou's chest gleaming with sweat against the sun was starting to get a little unbearable.

"Kufufu~ because i have better ways to use my illusions than just being air conditioned silly Kero." Mukuro said getting up letting the sweat slide down his abs as if tracing the six pack. Fran mentally slapped himself still being unable to not marvel at his shishou's good looks. Mukuro walked over and sat next to Fran. "What i ment by distracted, was by your mind. Not the way you are fighting." He said smirking at Fran.

Fran composed himself being able to turn his stare towards his shishou and stay completely unaffected. "I'm not distracted." was all Fran could say. He knew he was thinking of Bel-sempai and how he had asked him that question. Now that wasn't even able to come to mind with the image of his somewhat attracting shishou's body.

"You're still distracted Kero..." Mukuro grabbed Fran and dragged him to the floor. Fran couldn't respond all he felt was a hand on his arm and now he was on the floor slighty blinded by the sudden movement of the sun from his back to his eyes. Suddenly he felt something heavy plaster on top of him and he felt hot breath against his face.

"What's the matter?" Mukuro smirked with happiness as Fran's face loomed with fright as he noticed Mukuro had placed himself on top of him.

"Shi-shishou, what-what the fuck are you doing?" Fran asked trying to wiggle out of his clutches. He couldn't stay clam as he tried not to focus on the hot sweaty body suddenly on top of him. He tried to keep his senses under control from the slight contact of his shishou's body with his.

"Kufufu~ you still won't tell me after i've pushed you down." Mukuro said tracing Fran's thigh with his hand.

Fran felt the heat from Mukuro's fingers through his Varia skinny jeans. He fought as his eyes tried to close and his throat tried to release lustful noises from the contact of Mukuro's thumb rubbing against his inner thigh. If he didnt push Mukuro away sooner or later his instincts would take over. "Shishou get the fuck off!" he screamed shoving and kicking against the mist gaurdians bare body filling his hands with sweat as he pressed against Mukuro's abs and chest to get him off.

"Kufufu, you don't like this?" Mukuro raised Fran's thighs to his hips and started rubbing slowly up against Fran's body. The friction sent Fran into a frenzy. He breathed deeply as he felt his erection get harder against the sweet hot friction. His instincts started kicking in. He knew he wasn't able to resist any longer.

"Shishou!" Fran yelled wrapping his arms around Mukuro's back ready to be taken in by him. Fran started moving his hips against the mist gaurdians body making his face red. Fran couldn't believe he was actually doing this but it felt too good to resist.

"Kufufu~ Fran your're so cute when you show emotion." Mukuro began to unzip his pants and Fran looked down at the bulge wanting to come out of his shishou's boxers. "scream for me Fran." Fran opened his mouth to yell out his name but the image of Bel popped into his mind. Fran's eyes shot open from the image of his Prince frowning at the sight of the postition he was in now. "c'mon... you can do it." Mukuro pressed against his froggies body once more and Fran let out an embarrassing cry. "AH! Bel-sempai!"

Fran looked down at Mukuro's surprised face which quickly filled with anger. The mist gaurdian started to unbutton and unzip his froggies pants in quick motions. Fran couldn't, and he wasn't going to let Mukuro soil him before he got a chance to try to convince his prince to soil him first. Fran emitted mist from all around and Mukuro stopped pulling on his pants. He saw the rest of Mukuro disappear but not fast enough that he couldn't see his shishou smirking. "Dont be long Kero." was all he heard as he ended up in the middle of the woods only a couple of miles away from the Varia castle.

Fran felt sick. He was breathing heavily and was running towards the Varia castle. He never thought Mukuro actually had feelings for him. Fran never saw anything in Mukuro's actions that led him to believe he was gay needless to say likeing Fran. His skin burned where Mukuro had forever left his mark with his fingers. Fran entered the Varia doors and rushed past the main room hoping that no one would see his flushed face. Especially not his beloved Bel.

"Voi! Fran!" He heard Squalo from the middle of the steps. "your back, what took you so long we were..."

"Shut up. Not now." Fran said sternly avoiding the startled expressions he saw of Lussuria and Levi from the door of the main room. He couldn't bear to explain what had happened. He just continued to walk hopefully fast enough before Bel appeared.

He made it to his room and slammed the door. He jumped into his bed and just layed there traumatized with his flushed face and deep breathing. It was anger certainly but also dissapointment. He wanted to be touched by Bel not by his Trident-bearing shishou. He felt so very violated and felt as if only the touch of his prince could heal him. He knew now that he would definetly go back to Mukuro but first he would have to comfront Bel. He had to before anything bad happens the next time he meets Mukuro. He was afraid, that the next time his senses would go on auto-pilot and he wouldn't be able to stop his shishou. He might actually not be able to stop himself.

Part 3: In The Hour Bel and Fran

Bel sat there looking out the door, wondering why his Kero walked in and went to his room.

"Ah, whats wrong with Fran-chan?" Lussuria asked in a concerned motherly manner.

"The hell should I know. Where was he anyway?" Bel asked leaning on the door frame.

"He was with Mukuro." Squalo said.

Bels eyes widened, not that anyone noticed. "That pineapple headed bastard was near Fran?"

"Hmmm? Yah like always." Squalo was now looking at Bel confused. "Why? what happened?"

"Damn it!" Bel said this and ran out the door. "He was with that perverted pineapple head? I should have known. No wonder, he was probably rapped!" Bel thought to himself. The flashback came to his head in an instant.

_"Kufufu~ You don't own Fran just because he joined the Varia. Im still his master." Mukuro said his head tilted slightly to the side so Bel could see the corner of his red eye. _

_"He's my servent and will always be my servent. Ushishi~ so get that into your brain." Bel said messing with the knives in his hand making them clink together making a raspy metalic noise. _

_"Hmph, fine... but sooner or later your chance will pass at getting Fran. I'll have him completely to myself and i will invelope his heart and body." _

_"Ushi~ the prince never lets others borrow his things." Even though Bel laughed he was still serious as he could be making sure Mukuro could almost feel his killing intent. _

_"Who said i was going to borrow him? Dont mess up... Prince. Kufufu~" and with that mukuro disappeared without a sound with only the mist he had left behind substituting him._

Bel ran and knocked on Fran's door. "Oi, Kero I need to talk to you about something!" Bel stood there waiting for Fran's reply but there was only silence. Bel started to get worried and anxious, the image of Fran being curled up in his bed sobbing because he was used by that pervert entered his mind, but then something even worse set in. Fran was beginning to get feelings for that stupid pineapple head. "Fran! Open the fucking door!" now Bel was booming with anger. he couldn't take the silence. he needed to know Fran was okay. He needed to know his Kero was okay. "Aaarggh!" Bel kicked the door open and looked around the room to find an emotionless Fran sitting on the bed awaiting him.

"Oi, Sempai, I was sleeping." Fran said still sitting with a blank expression.

Usually Bel would smirk and laugh and have some funny retort but instead he was serious, he kicked the door closed and grabbed Fran by the arm and pulled him close. "What did that bastard do to you?"

Fran this time was surprised. Bel was also surprised to see his froggy show emotion but he was still waiting for his answer so neither his grip nor his tone changed.

"What bastard sempai?" Fran managed to say in his usual monotone.

Bel gritted his teeth and yelled "That bastard pineapple head! What did he do to you? You were with him!"

Fran was calm but inside he was frightened. how had his prince found out that Mukuro had done something to him? "Ah, Shishou. He didn't do anything to me." Fran said this with as much seriousness as he could get out to not show any sign of lying.

All Bel did was frown and then in one swift motion pulled and pushed Fran against the wall taking out his knives. It wasnt really a threat but he just needed to know the truth. "I know for a fact that what your saying isn't true! Don't lie to your prince!" He pushed Fran harder against the wall having a knife pressed against his neck.

Fran was about to answer with anger but suddenly thought to himself, _"why did his prince care if Mukuro had done something to him?" _He's actually never seen his prince like this either. Fran stared at Bel intensely and Bel started to get anxious. The silence between them seemed to last forever until Fran finally said "Why do you care if Mukuro did something to me?"

Bel was shocked, he hadn't really over analyzed explaining why he was full of rage when he found out that Mukuro could have rapped him. Bel started to think and he thought of Mukuro taking Fran away and if he wanted Fran to himself he was going to have to confess. Bel looked down and tightened his grip on Fran's arm.

Fran felt the sudden tightining of his fist and wondered why he was doing that. He was looking down to the floor and Fran was postive Bel was blushing for the first time. "Sempai..." was all Fran could say before Bel cut him off. "...love you." was all Fran had processed in such a short period of time. Fran stared at the spot where Bel's eyes would be. "...sem...pai...loves.."

Bel waited for Fran to freak out and say he wasn't gay and was ready to be confronted by him. To his surprise that didnt happen.

"Sempai..." Fran wrapped his free arm around his prince's neck and leaned in "I love you too... Oujisama" and with that he kissed Bel.

Bel was shocked but he felt Fran's hot tongue in his mouth. Fran waited for Bel to respond to his tongue which was caressing the insides of his mouth. Bel with limited hesitation pushed against his Kero with massive force that made Fran moan into the mouth of his prince. Bel couldn't control himself anymore, his deepest darkest wishes were coming true right before his eyes. He pressed his thigh into his froggies crotch and with a satisfactory grin listened to the lustfull moan he got as a reaction. This pressed Bel further and further. He reached for his Kero's face in an attempt to push him up against him but his hand came in contact with the hoodie Fran still had on. He now was regretting making him wear such a thing.

"Ah, sorry sempai." Fran said taking of his hoodie which let his soft sweaty green hair fall gently above his shoulders. Bel drooled at the sight of his sexy frog. sweat had dripped off his froggies hair and slid down towards his neck. Bel noticed he still had his Varia uniform jacket on and he chuckled. "Sempai?" Fran asked nervously afraid he had laughed at him.

"Here let me help you, kohai." He unbuttoned the jacket and slid the zipper down while he kissed his froggies neck. Fran slid his jacket on to the floor and his slim torso was exposed to Bel's wicked eyes. Bel stared as the thin white cloth of the tank top clung on to Fran's damp body. He couldn't help but oogle at the sight of his beautiful Fran.

"You too. Bel-sempai." Fran pushed off the already unbuttoned and unzipped sweater off of his Bel's shoulders. Fran stared in amazment as Bel also took off his shirt. The thin purple and black striped shirt showed no indication of toned muscle but once Bel took off his shirt his sculpted six pack was shown. Fran stared at the flexing of Bel's muscles as he pried on to feel and caress Fran. Sweat fell off tracing the outlines of his body and all Fran could do was feel like puddy under his uncovered masculinity. For a prince he really took good care of himself.

They clung on to each other for several minutes just pleasuring each other with the mixture of their tongues and the friction against their bodies. Bel released his froggies tongue and asked "More?" they stood in silence for split seconds and Fran had already dragged Bel onto the bed only inches away from where they originally were. "Yes" He responded as they grinded on each other imprinting pleasure with every thrust.

Bel looked down at both of their pants and noticed both of them had an enormous bulge that seemed as if it were ready to explode. Fran noticed as well and they stared at each other in lustfull silence as they breathed each other in. "Sempai... let me see your eyes." Fran said out of no where. Bel fell stiff. Somehow he couldn't respond. Then a flashback came from the deepest darkest region of his brain into his present thinking state.

The vision of a small boy similar to Bel's structure cleared into his brain. He remembered the small body on top of his and the boy murmuring words. Finally the voice had cleared in his mind and the small boy said "Otoutou... let me see your eyes."

Bel snapped back into reality to notice his Kero in silence stareing confused into the place where Bel's eyes should have been. If his hair wasn't covering his eyes Fran would have been able to see the scared eyes of Bel just remebering a sick memory. Bel pulled away and frowned.

"Oi, sempai whats wrong." Fran said as he attempted to wrap his arms around his neck. Bel slapped his hands away from him and stood up.

"Not now. Stupid Uncute Kohai." With that Bel grabbed his stuff and flung the door open practically sprinting to his room.

Fran sat there in uttter shock and silence. Fran was a master at hiding his feelings but after he closed his bedroom door his legs collapsed on him. Fran held the knee's of his pants as if that kept him from bursting into a fit of emotion. He closed his eyes tightly and a tear tenderly slipped through his eyelids. He gritted his teeth "Sempai..." he managed to whisper as more tears rolled down his cheeks and fell onto the back of his hand.

Outside Bel speed walked with his head down tasting the blood in his mouth from the anger he transfered into his lip by biting it. Bel had already put his shirt and jacket back on. He went to his room and threw his knives to the wall in a fit of rage. He knelt down in frustration as he whispered the name of the boy in his memories. "...Rasiel..."

~XXXX~

END (of chapter one)

Please Review! I'd appreciate it. Thank You! Hope you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

Pairing: Bel x Fran

DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own KHR... :(

CHAPTER 2: THE PLAN

It had been two weeks since Bel and Fran had their moment and Bel had ruined it all thanks to his stupid twin brother Rasiel. Levi and Bel were sitting in the main room. Bel sat on the couch watching _"1000 Ways To Die"_ trying to see how he could use any of those ways to kill someone. It was no use of course, he wasn't really paying attention to the television while he was trying to think of some way to say sorry to Fran. The prince doesn't say sorry but he had to or else he could risk losing Fran to that stupid Pineapple Head. Levi had been long gone deep in thought sitting once again at the poker table custom made for his Boss. Judging from the gigantic bulge in his pants he was thinking about Xanxus. Bel said nothing and refrained from judging Levi cruelly since Bel did the same thing. Of course there is a difference between a Prince and a mere horny peasant such as Levi but he made an exception.

Bel heard the door of the room open and close. He didn't bother to glance to see who it was, afraid it would be his Kero. Could he even call him 'his' anymore? Bel stared intently at the television. Then he finally realized his bangs were covering the view of his eyes. Bel then looked to his left without moving his head and noticed Fran on his tip-toes trying to reach for a cup on the top shelf. Fran's hoodie made it impossible for him to reach over his head and grab the cup. Fran came off his tip-toes and thought intensely for a few minutes. Bel observed him, watching entranced to see what he would do, not even paying any attention to the flickering television in front of him, but still having his head towards that direction to give off the illusion that he was actually paying attention to the television.

Fran's body turned towards Bel's direction but his eyes were on the floor while he had his fingers on his chin. Bel could tell he was having a difficult time trying to figure his predicament out. Bel had already listed several things he could do to grab the cup. One: He could just take the hat off. This was one thing Bel didnt mind much anymore, Fran's hair was enticing when left down and uncovered. Two: He could ask either Levi or The Prince to grab it for him. Most likely Levi, because of the current situation between Fran and himself. Three: Retreat and decide the situation was too difficult to handle. Bel never really considered Fran would do the third solution but his Fran had succeeded to surprise him once again.

Fran closed the door to the cupboard and went to sit down at the kitchen table and sulk. Bel almost busted out laughing but was able to stifle his massive laughs into slight giggles. Fran turned towards him but he made it seem as if he was giggling at the gore of the television. Fran turned away and let out a sigh. Bel stopped laughing and he felt as if he threw several knives at his own chest. Bel thought for a moment and decided to get his froggie the cup. Bel got up and walked over to the cupboard and grabbed the cup. He avoided the stare Fran was giving him and sat the glass down on the counter. He walked over to the fridge and stood there for a few seconds pretending to decide what he was thirsty for. Fran was still staring at him but more intently this time.

"Ushishi~ Lussuria forgot to get the prince his strawberry milk. Hmph." Bel said with a frown "Oh well, I'll buy it later." then he walked over to the television and pretended to channel surf while he kept his eyes on his little Kero.

Fran got up from his seat and stared down at the cup. He then walked over to the fridge and glanced at Bel with a bit of red plastered on his face. Bel was still "watching T.V" when Fran took out a pink carton and set it on the counter. Bel made out the words "Strawberry Milk" from the label. "Damn it Bel, you should have looked to see if there was actually any fucking strawberry milk." he said to himself. If Fran and Levi weren't there he would have Face-Palmed several times until he got a massive headache.

Fran continued to pour himself some of the milk. He then put the carton back in the fridge, and he settled himself back down into the seat in front of the kitchen table. Bel glanced at Fran, constantly watching him sip away at his milk. Fran also glanced at Bel but just for split seconds to check if he was looking at him. Of course Bel was actually looking at Fran but his head never moved from the direction of the television. It stayed like this for what seemed like hours but was really only a couple of minutes.

Fran turned in his seat towards Bel, taking a sip from his strawberry milk and setting it aside. Bel noticed that Fran was about to say something and the moment he was waiting for since two weeks ago was going to be up brought by Fran. Then suddenly the door slammed open.

"Voi! Get your fucking asses up!" Squalo yelled entering the room blocking a shadow behind him.

"Tsk... move out of my fucking way."

Squalo seemed to wince at the strong words and his confident expression turned into a lost puppy face that sent chills through everyone currently sitting in the room. "Yes... Boss."

_"Wait... Wait... The fuck? Wait... He said Boss right? He said "Yes...BOSS." Oh shit... I'm going to have to kill a mother fucker." _Bel thought to himself.

_"Shit's bout to go down!" _Fran thought playfully to himself repeating this line from a television show he saw.

"Yo, How you brats been doing without me?" Xanxus walked in from the shadows of the hallway and produced himself in front of us. His usual Varia uniform on. Nothing had changed from the annoying pompous boss.

"Like you care..." Bel answered smiling widely feeling annoyed by his presence.

"Shut up you royal piece of shit." Xanxus said pulling out his gun menacingly.

"Ushishi~ what? Did you want to show me your new polished gun?" Bel said not even bothering to take out his knives.

In a split second a sky flame bullet was shot out of Xanxus's gun at the spot where, only a few seconds ago, Bel was lounging on. He was now across the room leaning on the wall. "Ushishi~ your aim hasn't improved at all, stupid boss."

"Fuck you, I can't kill you because then I'll have to find a fucking replacement for your ugly ass." Xanxus said this positioning himself in front of the room. "I have an announcement to make so pay attention. You too Fran, Levi. LUSSURIA GET YOUR GAY ASS DOWN HERE!" he yelled out. He offended Lussuria by saying he was gay but he fucks Squalo every time he comes here so Bel had no idea why Xanxus tried to hide he was gay too.

"Ah Xanxus-chan! I was preparing myself for this special occasion." Lussuria came from behind Xanxuz in a black tight tank top and jeans with a few chains for accessories. It sure did catch everyone's attention. Even the boss couldn't control the small bulge forming in his tight jeans.

Xanxus controlled himself and looked away while Squalo continued to stare. "We have a mission from the fuckin' Vongola again. We also have'ta work wit' 'em. Im'a send Bel, Fran, Levi and Lussuria. Work out the details by yourself." He said throwing the papers he had gotten out of his jacket onto the floor and walking out of the door to his room.

"Tsk... Stupid Boss. Luss. Figure it out." Bel said returning to the couch and sitting down extending his legs onto the rest of the couch that had the bullet hole in it.

"Lussuria. Who are we working with from the Vongola." Fran asked one hand playing with the handle of the cup and laying his face on the other.

"Ah, Well. Let's see... Oh! Here it is. We are going with Sasagawa Ryohei Sun Guardian. Mmm, he is still my type of man." Squalo didn't react at all while his gaze was still out the door staring after the boss. "Lambo from the Bovino Famiglia Lightning Guardian. Yamamoto Takeshi Rain Guardian and Gokudera Hayato Storm Guardian." Lussuria said this lightly turning his attention towards Bel who was still sitting looking at the television with no sign of attention given to Lussuria. Inside Bel was actually a little disturbed by the fact he was going to be working with his somewhat equal who he once had a sexual desire for.

"Anyone else?" Fran asked since Lussuria had stopped talking to look at Bel's reaction to the news.

"Eh? Oh, no, nobody else." Lussuria said in a sympathetic voice thinking Fran was sad that Mukuro wasn't sent on the assignment. On the contrary Fran was relieved his perverted shishou wasn't coming. That would have ruined everything on the mission. Bel would have attacked him and then Mukuro would've made Fried Prince. Fran shivered inside on the fact that his prince would have died.

"Then what's the assignment about?" Levi said from the poker table. His eyes full of interest and content at the fact that his Boss had chosen him for such a special mission.

This time Bel turned off the television and focused his attention on Lussuria and also secretly towards Fran. Fran was already paying somewhat attention to Lussuria but now he had become more interested. Not in the fact that they were going to see what the mission was about but that his prince had actually become interested in the mission.

"Well, we are being sent in to take down the Spagnolo Famiglia. Apparently they were in alliance with the family we took down two weeks ago. Oh my, twelve men were assaulted by the family and their Vongola rings had been stolen! My, my what horrible people!" Lussuria said covering his mouth with his hand in overdramatic horror.

"Tsk, just keep reading will yah?" Bel said after Lussuria took a long pause to go with his overly dramatic expression. "It's not like you never assaulted a family before. I'm pretty sure you rapped them at the same time."

"Ah Bel-chan what a mean accusation! Hmhm~ but its true..." Lussuria chuckled lightly into his hand.

"Then keep on reading you fucking pervert." Bel was getting agitated for the details. He was wondering what he could do during the mission to bring Fran and him back together.

"Geez, okay. Mmm let's see... Infiltrate the Spagnolo Mansion... Blah Blah Blah... Use your rings only during combat haha! Not going to happen... Blah Blah Blah... Destroy the Spagnolo Famiglia... Blah Blah Blah... AH! Watch out for any other enemies not affiliated with the Spagnolo Famiglia. Vongola head quarters has censored unknown flames not attatched to the Spagnolo ring seals. Hmmm... well this will be interesting."

"Enemies not affiliated with Spagnolo? Then why would they be there if they aren't affiliated with them?" Fran asked with a monotone voice, still resting his face on his palm looking utterly bored but yet, asking questions. Fran always looked bored even when he was interested in something so it wasn't a big shock to everyone.

"Ushishi~ because other families would take advantage of the rebel family's attack on the Vongola. They assume the Vongola is going to attack the Spagnolo and they take the opportunity to kill off as many Vongola men as they can. The End." Bel said this in utmost confidence like the genius he was.

"Semp-..." Fran managed to say before Lussuria cut him off. Bel almost killed Lussuria for ruining the wonderful argument that would have brought their relationship to normal.

"Oh, they already put us in pairs. I'm going to be with Levi. Mah, I wanted to be with that hot Vongola sun guardian. Mmm instead he will be with that Bovino kid. Bel is going to be with..." To Bel there seemed to be a long pause just to torture him. He didn't know if he was actually at the edge of the couch leaning into Lussuria to find out what he was going to say but he felt like he was. Fran at the same time stared at Lussuria getting anxious to find out if his prince was going to end up with one of the last two Vongola guardians. "Bel's going with Fran. My, please refrain from killing each other."

With those few words Bel lit up like he had never been happier in his whole life. He grinned widely and he felt all the blood rush to his face. He even felt it in his ears. His face was hot and he could barely control his excitement. Fran sat there emotionless but inside he felt he could run for two straight days with nothing but happiness fueling his energy.

"And... Erm... The other two are paired up." Lussuria still thought Bel liked Gokudera since that day Lussuria caught Bel "entertaining" himself with Gokudera's Illusion in his mind. The awkward moment had faded since the past ten years but Lussuria still treated the subject with care. Bel on the other hand couldn't care less, he was partnered up with Fran, that was all that was on his mind.

"Ushishi~ the prince will make an exception."

"I guess going with Bel-sempai can't be helped."

"Hee Hee there we go, at least now I can rest assured you guys will not attempt to murder one another for the time being. The beginning of the mission will be at Vongola HQ. We have to be there by tommorow. Then we will have to go to the Spagnolo Famiglia base after we have trained and gotten with the plan at the Vongola HQ. So we have about 3 days of training and the 4th day we attack. Doesn't sound very difficult." Lussuria looked up to see Bel with a gloomy face and Fran reaching at the air repeatedly. "Hey what are you guys doing?"

"You can almost feel Sempai's depression in the air." Fran said staring into space and grabbing air.

"Shut up stupid uncute kohai." Bel said throwing his knives towards the wall making sure not to hit his Kero. Sure he was depressed because he would have to spend three days in the same building with the Vongola but he wasn't about to lash out on his Kero for that. Bel didn't want to do that right now when the ice was so thin. Fran's insults were even a bit lighter and his retorts were brought up less.

"What's wrong Bel-chan?" Lussuria whined like a little girl. This pissed Bel off because he didn't feel like dealing with him but of course he told him anyway. Lussuria didn't really do the whine because he cared about Bel, he just did it for Squalo's attention, who still seemed bummed out because of Xanxus's "come and go" attitude towards him. In both situations.

"Ushishi~ why does the prince have to go and spend nights at a peasant base." Bel was irritated not for the reason that he had to go to the Vongola HQ, he was perfectly fine with sleeping in such a big place like that, fit for a prince like himself. It was how the effects of seeing his, used to be somewhat "lover", would ruin his current relationship with Fran. The relationship between Fran and Bel wasn't even a relationship yet.

"Now, come on it is one of the biggest Mansions in the Mafia! They are the Family above Families. Their base is much bigger than ours. I actually think you'd want to stay there." Lussuria said.

_"Not with those guardian fuckers living in there. How am i supposed to fix things with Fran if I'm going to have to deal with those stupid guardians in my face?" _Bel thought to himself.

"Is there another reason perhaps? Involving certain residents that will be in the mansion at the time?" Lussuria asked with his lips pursed and his finger over them in a pompous manner.

_"Damn that Luss, what the hell. Is he like some fucking mind reader?" _Bel thought to himself. After there was a long pause Fran Levi and Squalo turned their attention towards him, especially Fran who had absolutely no clue what Luss was talking about unlike the rest of the Varia officers who were there.

"Ushishi~ the prince has to beat the crap out of you right now." Bel said dragging Lussuria out of the room and into the second floor hallway.

"Ah! Bel-chan what are you going to do? Rape me? Oh please be gentle." Lussuria said mocking him, just for fun.

"Cut it out Luss." Bel said for the first time without an insult or a laugh when referring to Lussuria.

That tone of voice Bel was using told Lussuria that he wasn't joking and now neither was Lussuria. "Sorry, Bel. Well what do you want me to do? I know that you still like Gokudera. After all you did sleep with him after the Tournament."

"It's not like I loved him! I was horny and he was there. Nothing but a Vongola tool." Bel said started to become agitated on how not even Lussuria could understand that all of this was for Fran. Now Bel was thinking he should clear things up and ask Lussuria for help. Maybe somehow that could work. He was an expert at being gay.

"That's the whole point. You do love him! You haven't been able to get over it. I can see it." Lussuria said. For once Lussuria was actually wrong and that was really pissing Bel off.

"No I don't! God, that stupid Gokudera has that Squalo apprentice to fuck. I also have someone else I love so I'm positive I have no feelings for Gokudera what so fucking ever!"

"Now I know you're lying! Who do you possible love now? There isn't anybody, unless it's Boss or someone out of the Varia, then that would be a little complicated because first of all..." Suddenly Lussuria had been cut off by the words that not even he could put together. "What..." was all Lussuria had managed to say. He never thought Bel could actually make a sentence that had the words "love" and "Fran" without a "don't" or "never".

"I said... I love Fran." Bel blushed under his blond hair. He felt like he was confessing to Fran all over again except this time Lussuria was there to hear the words.

For a few moments Lussuria stayed in a state of utter shock. Then emotion started filling his checks and a smile had formed on his face. "Bel-chan!" Lussuria clapped his hands together. "Oh my! I can't believe this! Oh well, how is it going, are you guys secretly together? When did you first find out you loved him? Does he love you back or are you forcing yourself on him? Is it one-sided? Is he your sex slave? How many times do you do it a week? Do you think you two are actually in-love? Oh start from the very beginning i want to know everything!" after Lussuria was done he was literally jumping up and down. His yelling luckily didn't reach the first floor but Bel was just standing there trying to process all the questions.

"Uh..." Bel was about to confess to Lussuria about all his feelings he had for Fran. He actually didn't mind it. He talked his heart out and in the end Lussuria was giggling and fan girling to a point where it was just plain creepy.

"Okay we need to devise a plan for you and Fran-chan!" Lussuria said clasping his hands together in joy.

"Yeah, I was thinking about that too... Since me and Fran are partnered together it's going to be easy to be alone with him. So maybe I should..."

"Okay here we go! I thought of it. When we leave to the Vongola HQ for those three days of training you are going to woo the crap out of Fran. Make sure you don't pay attention to anyone else but him! Then at the last day when the battle is over the hardships from the mission will bring you together and you'll be happy lovers!" Lussuria said smiling widely.

"What? No! Luss this isn't like one of your stupid mangas!" Bel said crossing his arms in annoyance.

"Fine! I'll tell you what to do as time goes by. Still what I want you to do know is pack up your stuff and get ready to leave for the Vongola HQ. Plan: Woo Fran is in motion!" Lussuria said standing like Lady Liberty, proud of his plan Bel had no idea about.

Bel didn't know what Lussuria was up to but right now, he just wanted to have Fran before Mukuro got to him. He had a feeling that these next 4 days were going to be hectic.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KHR :(

Here you go guys, this chapter happened while i had writers block so please excuse any dramatic time skips or any errors. I hope you like it ^.^

Chapter 3: The Undead

Bel woke up to beams of sunlight peaking out from his dark blood red curtains. He straightened himself up and held his head in his arms remembering once again what Lussuria said he had promised to plan. He groaned in annoyance as he looked at the clock to read 9:15.

"Shit... I'm late." He thought to himself. The Varia had to be there at 6:00 in the morning. Of course everyone knew the Varia came and went as they pleased but considering this was an important mission they had to be sensibly late. Not 9:15 late. Of course he was a prince and if he wanted to be late, then fuck it, he would be late.

Bel stood up from his bed and slid the sheets off his barren and sweaty muscular chest. He walked with only boxers on and grabbed his clock from the top of the drawer. He stabbed a knife into the clock and proceeded towards the door.

"Hey!..." Bel yelled out into the hallways wondering if anyone was home. There was no reply but that didn't always mean the castle was vacant. Bel walked out the door with only boxers and the sweat from the heat of the blankets and temperature, barely drying off his skin. He walked down two corridors then walked down two flights of stairs and finally arrived at the main room where the food was usually at.

He yawned and stretched expanding his muscles and flexing them, making the slight undetectable masculinity visible in every which way possible. He relaxed letting his blond locks, messy and tangled, slip to the side, showing hints of his burgundy-violet eyes. He smacked his lips a few times, flattened his hair over his eyes and continued towards the refrigerator. "Nothing but take-out." he said after examining the contents of the fridge. "Why must a prince expose himself to such foul treatment?" He said smirking a little at the ancient remark he came up with in his head.

Bel closed the refrigerator door and settled for some simple cereal. He took a plate and a spoon, poured the milk and cereal, and sat there content with his breakfast. He took two spoon fulls letting the milk slip down from his lips to his chin. Bel playfully licked it slightly and wiped the rest of it off with the back of his hand.

"Sempai, what are you doing naked in the kitchen?" Fran walked in. He rubbed his eyes and walked sluggishly towards the counter Bel was sitting on.

Bel swallowed and slowly looked at Fran up and down. "I'm not naked stupid un-uncute kohai." He stuttered slightly but made it seem as if it was from the cereal he was eating. "You should be talking. You barely woke up?"

Fran was in a dark gray tank top with black shorts covering him from his waist to his knees. His hat was left in his room by the looks of it and his short hair stuck to his slightly sweaty neck and face.

"I have a shirt on." Fran said trying not to stare at his Prince's naked chest. He kept calm but he felt the blood and heat slowly rushing into his face and it crept down to his area every time he gazed at the magnificent body in front of him.

"Ushishi~ I can see that." Bel could definitely see Fran had a shirt on but in the back of his mind he imagined something completely different. In which Fran did not have a shirt on... or anything on for that matter.

"We are late. We were supposed to be there by 6:00. Everyone left including Boss." Fran said walking to the refrigerator. "And that's saying something." He continued as he poured orange juice into a small cup and sat in front of Bel.

"They can do what ever the fuck they want. I am a prince, I don't remember having a schedule for my sleeping." Bel said taking another spoonful and stopping the milk from spilling out of his mouth with his hand.

"Sempai, we have to go now. Its 9:35 and Lussuria has been texting for the past two hours." Fran said showing Bel the conversation he had with Lussuria about being late.

Bel was about to insult Lussuria but he quickly noticed the fact that Fran had a conversation with Lussuria two hours ago. Two hours before he was awake. "Oi, Kero, if you were awake two hours ago, why didn't you go already?" Bel asked eating up another spoonful of cereal. He watched as Fran's expression changed slightly into panic but subsided into nothing.

"I was tired. I wasn't about to get up at 7 something." Fran said calmly as he flipped his phone and put it back into his short pocket. Inside he was freaking out and thanked the lord he had come up with an excuse so fast.

Bel wiped his mouth and walked towards the door. "Get changed. We have to get there at some time."

"I told you." Fran said walking out with Bel.

"Shut up and go change before I kill you." Bel said taking out two knives to threaten him with.

"Geez, I'm going Sempai. I'm going." Fran said retreating to his room with his arms up.

Bel stared at his cute Kero as he kept his arms up till he closed his room door. He smirked and retreated to change. Thankfully their relationship was on the right track to recovery.

~XXXX~

Bel and Fran were in a limo as the scared to death chauffer drove the two Varia assassins into the driveway of the huge Vongola Mansion used as the HQ for all of Vongola. Bel felt uneasy as the car rumbled against the hard rocky ground towards the front of the mansion. The chauffer opened the door of the limo and Bel and Fran got out. They stood outside of the Vongola mansion and stared up to see as far as their eyes let them.

Fran whistled as his head trailed up the long front of the mansion. "This is awesome..."

"Ushi-shi." Bel's laugh cracked in the middle but as soon as Fran was about to comment he said "Fit for a Prince!"

"Please come in." The butler from inside motioned them both to come in. Bel walked first and Fran followed.

"Please wait here for a moment." The butler said as he walked to a huge door on the right. He came out from the mansion a few minutes later. "They have been waiting for your arrival." The butler said and turned to another small door to the left.

"Mah. We are going to die. We are LATE sempai." Fran said with his head down as he walked slowly waiting for Bel to take the lead.

"Ushishi screw them." although Bel said this with a voice of confidence he actually was as nervous as a little boy going to a doctors office. He wasn't scared of the Vongola, those scum can kiss his royal ass. It was Lussuria who scared him shitless. He knew Lussuria was there and right now he had no idea what he was going to plan.

They entered the huge wooden doors to be greeted by a living room filled with the people Bel was annoyed by the most. All in one group.

Sitting on the main center couch was the person Bel did not want to see in front of him when he entered the room. Gokudera Hayato. He sat there looking pissed off his glasses slightly sagging towards the tip of his nose. His suit was black, with a burgundy shirt and a black tie. His legs were crossed and his arms were folded, the hate in his eyes set a fire in Bel's heart which made him smile a hateful and ridiculing smile just to annoy the storm guardian. On the right couch sat Yamamoto Takeshi, Squalo and Lussuria. The rain guardian sat with a somewhat inviting grin. A smirk he had never seen before ten years ago on the happy-go-lucky baseball fanatic. His suit was a very dark blue and his shirt was a light blue as not to contrast, and he wore a black tie same as the other. On the Left couch was Lambo, the teenage lightning guardian, Sasagawa Ryohei the sun guardian, and some girl in a feminine suit with an eye patch, he guessed it was that bastard pineapple head's substitute.

"You are very late. I'm glad everyone has arrived. The Tenth of the Vongola will be here in a few minutes. Since we are all finally here please make yourselves comfortable once again and i will call the Tenth Boss down." Gokudera said this and he got up to exit the room. Bel wasn't trying to find any hints of a relationship between Gokudera and Yamamoto but this he just stumbled upon. As the storm guardian got up Yamamoto stared in awe at the silver haired man and smirked towards him. A slight blush was set on Gokudera's face but he coughed it away and exited the doors. The rain guardian turned back towards Squalo and they conversed and so did the rest.

Fran had walked over to the left wall with Levi a few feet away at the corner. Bel was about to walk over to Fran but Lussuria had gotten up and pulled him away already.

"Bel-chan! I see you arrived with Fran! My plan is going perfectly! Keep up the good work and you'll have him in your bed in no time!" Lussuria clasped his hands in excitement.

"What exactly am I supposed to be doing Luss?" Bel asked still confused about the plan.

"What you've been doing! Just keep developing your relationship! I'll tell you the rest later." Lussuria didn't want to tell Bel later but the doors to the room had opened and three similar forms walked in.

It was the boss, Xanxus who came in first but then after he had sat himself down the two other figures walked through the door. It was the cloud guardian Hibari Kyoya or like Bel liked to call him "The stupid loner bastard who tried to beat me". Strangely clinging on to him was the second figure. Tsunayoshi Sawada, the boss of the Vongola. Everyone made themselves comfortable and the meeting started.

Bel could have listened if he cared. It was the same thing in the letter except repeated over and over again and emphasized and explained as if this was a session for kindergarteners. They were going to train and they already had rooms for the ones who would be training. Bel, Fran, Lussuria and Levi. The rooming arrangements would be settled between the Varia. Then the topic of the unidentified rings came up. The boss said not to worry. Just to keep an eye out for any non-Spagnolo family members. The rings flame was not high so it was most likely a low family trying to get back at the Vongola officers. After this everyone went back to their rooms but something bothered Bel, something he had noticed.

During the meeting certain glances were exchanged. For example Gokudera couldn't keep his eyes off that Yamamoto guy. This he was not so much bothered by but when he saw a certain Vongola boss being slightly caressed near the shoulder by a cloud guardian standing next to him, now that he was a little shocked by. Not to mention when they got up Hibari practically dragged the boss out of the room. For, whatever reason he did not want to think about. Who knew so many people were gay in the mafia. Still who could blame them, some guys are really attracting.

Bel snapped out of his day dream when everyone had left the room except Fran, Levi and Lussuria. The conversation they were going to have was going to be about the rooming arrangements Bel assumed. He was right of course. Lussuria walked over to Levi and Fran who were on the same side of the room. He walked over as well to make sure no one got the best room which was his because he was the prince. No matter what is happening he is still a prince and he deserved special treatment or so Bel thought.

"Okay, well as you all heard. The rooms are for two people per room. We have to settle who is going with who." Lussuria said putting his hand together, and lifting both of his connected fingers to his lips.

"Well I think that..." Fran was able to say before Lussuria cut him off.

"Oh you're completely right! So it's settled. I'll be with Levi and you guys will be together. Have a nice afternoon!" Lussuria walked dragging Levi behind him.

Fran and Bel were left looking at them walk away. Then the exchanged looks, or what Bel could pass off as a "look" and they quietly walked to their room that was written on a piece of paper Lussuria gave them. They walked outside of the room and after a few corridors and stairs they found their room. Bel had the key and he inserted it into the lock. He twisted and turned a while and the door popped open. Fran went first and pushed the door open and there they saw a room that seemed like it could be a house.

"Whoa." Bel and Fran said in sync. The room was light blue and white, colors Bel did not always enjoy. Fran was fine with it. The floors were separated, on the bottom floor there was the living room and the small kitchen on the far right side. In the middle of the room were three steps you had to climb that stretched from each side of the room like a fault line. On the top floor separated by the three long steps were the two beds and the luxury bathroom. There was carpet on the second floor and marble floor on the living room and kitchen.

"They sure are luxurious bastards, ushishi~" Bel said throwing his bag to the top floor and jumping on one of the three white leather sofas. He chose the longest one so he could stretch and relax like a prince should.

"Sempai, don't throw you things like that. Your knives pierced through the bag and into the floor." Fran said holding onto the bag and leaning back. He stayed there and the bag would not move and he was leaning in mid air.

"Ushishi~ I hope these bastards have insurance." Bel said throwing knives to the wall next to Fran. He was still not able to aim his knives at his Kero.

Fran noticed and he knew their relationship was still awkward from that moment two weeks ago. Every time Bel felt as if he had to watch what he did around his Kero, the image of his stupid older brother came into his mind. Xanxus had killed him a year ago so there was no possible way he could possibly come back and ruin anything but It seems Rasiel still finds a way to haunt his mind.

"Oi Sempai!" Fran said still leaning.

Bel snapped out of his thoughts and replied "What?" sitting up from the couch to see his Kero swinging himself on his bag which was nailed to the floor by his knives. "Ushishi~" Bel said getting up from the couch and cutting off the luggage straps in one swift motion that made Fran tumble onto the floor.

"Ah, Ite, Sempai." Fran said sitting up from the floor cross legged and fixing his hat.

"Ushishi~ then don't play with my stuff." Bel said pulling the bag out of the floor with one hand. His muscles flexed through the baggy purple and black shirt that stuck onto Bel's six pack because of the moisture. Fran stared at Bel remembering their lustful moment a few weeks ago. At that very moment he wanted those muscles against him and curdling him. He still did not know why Bel had been so offended by his words but he swore next time he would never say those words. If there was ever going to be a next time. Fran assured himself that there was going to be a next time, there had to be, he didn't want to be owned physically by his perverted Shishou.

Bel walked to his bed and set the bag with the knives facing upwards so it wouldn't ruin his bed sheets. "Ushishi~ see are you happy now Kero?" Bel said turning around and surprised by the sight of his Kero. Fran was sitting his legs still crossed but a huge bulge from his pants and a lustful expression on his face. Did he forget to not show emotion? Bel asked himself. Bel averted his eyes and blushed feeling the heat settle into his crotch. It was too early and their relationship had not grown yet. It would be too risky.

Fran noticed Bel averting his eyes he overlooked himself and noticed the bulge in his pants. His eyes went wide and he used his illusions to cover up any emotion and to cover up his boner. There was silence while Fran sat on the floor and Bel messed with his luggage. He started to unpack his things and put them in the drawer next to his bed. Fran got up and took of his jacket.

"Sempai I'm going to take a shower. Do you need to use the bathroom first?"

"No, The prince is fine." Bel said still setting his clothes in his drawer.

"Ok." Fran said going into the bathroom and catching a glimpse of Bel then closing the door. "Everything is so awkward." Fran thought to himself.

"Things have got to get better." Bel said throwing himself onto his bed and looking up to the ceiling.

~XXXX~

Fran finished his shower and Bel was sitting on his bed. It was 1:35 pm. Bel was comfortably sitting on his bed reading some magazine he had found in a cabinet near the living room. Fran walked out of the shower and he had a gray tank top and black shorts. The water hadn't completely dried off him and his hair was soaked.

"Oi!" Bel said noticing the trail of water Fran was leaving behind while he walked to his bed.

"Eh? What is it Sempai." Fran said turning his head and making his wet hair smack him in the face. He noticed but brushed it off without a care.

"Don't you know how to dry yourself? Stupid Kero, you're getting water on the carpet and your clothes are getting soaked." Bel said walking over to the bathroom cabinet.

"Well I'm going to change sooner or later...Sempai, what are you...?" Fran asked but was cut off by a towel being smothered on his face.

"Stupid. Dry yourself first, you'll catch a fucking cold." Bel said rubbing Fran's hair and face while Fran stood abnormally still. Bel said nothing and continued to soak up as much water as he could from his little Kero's head and face. "There now change and dry the rest of yourself." Bel said dropping the towel and exposing a flushed Kero. Bel's eyes went wide under his hair and he retreated as quickly as he could.

What Bel didn't know is that Fran could feel the towel on his head and face but it didn't cover up the heat or the shape of Bel's fingers caressing his face and hair. He felt his fingers slide from his lips to his hair and from his hair to his cheek. Slightly massaging everywhere he touched him. He couldn't help from getting flushed at the sudden physical contact.

"Well change." Bel said from the bathroom sink as he rinsed the towel.

"Ah, right." Fran got up coughed a little bit to get the heat away from his face and walked to his bedside drawer. He took out a fresh dark green tank top and navy blue shorts. Fran took off his wet shirt and let it land on the ground which made a slosh noise because of the water hitting the carpet.

Bel walked out to see what the slosh noise was "What did you do now Ker-o" He stuttered as he saw Fran's bare slim body completely wet and the drips of water falling endlessly from his chest all the way done to his chest.

Fran was looking down at the wet shirt waiting for his prince to comment. Since there was no retort Fran looked up to see slight red from under Bel's bangs and then Fran finally realized he had his shirt off. For some weird reason he was glad, he wanted to make his Prince blush even more. "Sempai. I'm really wet and I can feel my shorts getting hard." Fran said extending his hands to show he was wet and then ruffling his shorts to show they were becoming hard because they were drying naturally.

Bel's eyes went wide again as he heard the words repeating in his mind. The words were so clean but yet so dirty at the same time. Bel blushed excessively now and even he noticed that the heat was practically burning him alive and it didn't take long for the heat to travel to his area. "Uh-uh, right, well..." Bel coughed and regained himself. "Here take the tower and dry yourself off, then put on some new shorts ushishi~ doesn't take a genius to figure that out." Bel said throwing him a towel and grabbing the soaked shirt from the floor and throwing it in the laundry basket.

"Right." Fran said somehow satisfied with his reaction. Fran dried himself off and put on the dark green tank top. He then took off his shorts right when Bel turned to face him and Bel suddenly collapsed with a nose bleed. "Ah, Sempai are you okay?" Fran said his eyes somewhat wide and confused.

"Ushishi~ of course I'm fine I just need to go to the bathroom." Bel said running into the bathroom before he could see any more of his beloved Kero's skin.

"Okay." Fran said with a smile changing into the fresh new navy blue shorts and taking the semi wet black shorts and throwing them in the laundry basket with the other wet clothing.

Bel was in the bathroom breathing and hitting his erected area to make it calm down. After a few hits and strokes it had died down to a minimum bulge barely visible. Bel drew out a sigh and walked out of the bathroom. His Kero was now sipping pink milk and watching TV. Bel grabbed a glass, poured some milk and they did the same thing until it was time for them to go to sleep. They probably even broke the record of the longest a person could drink milk and watch only TV.

~XXXX~

The next day everyone included in the mission got up bright and early and preceded to the training rooms. Everyone except for Bel and Fran who arrived exceptionally late. The people who were waiting outside of the training room were Levi, Lussuria, Sasagawa Ryohei, Lambo Bovino, Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato. Once Bel saw Gokudera he immediately averted his eyes and stared at the metal door he was leaning on.

"You're late." The voice of the storm guardian said.

"Ushishi the prince doesn't get up early."

"He threw a knife at my alarm." Fran said boringly and simply uninterested.

"Tsk." Gokudera growled.

"Mah Mah Gokudera, calm down, at least they are here." Yamamoto placed a calming arm on the silver haired man's shoulder and an unexpected blush was plastered on the storm guardians' face which made Bel sick.

"Well! We are all here. Please open the door so we can start our training!" Lussuria chimed in, Yamamoto smiled and Gokudera frustratingly opened the metal door.

They all entered the huge metal room. Each step echoed so loudly off the floor it hurt for a while.

"All you have to do in here is exercise and battle each other until you've become well in physical combat and weapon combat. We are going to stay in here for about 3 hours every day until the mission. It doesn't matter what time you get here but you MUST and i mean MUST train at least three hours a day in this very room which will record your entries and exits. Begin." Gokudera said dragging Yamamoto to the far end of the room, they were barely visible and now they were but a blurry dot so you couldn't even see what they were doing. They could be having sex for all you know and it would only come out as a speck.

"If you don't mind I'll be battling with Lambo." Ryohei said wrapping his fists with boxing tape and walking away with a smile. Lambo followed after him and they went to the other side of the room where they walked until they were a speck.

"Mah~ I wanted to train with him! Oh well, I'll settle for you Levi. Let's go." Lussuria dragged level all the way to the right side of the room and they were a speck as well. All that was left was Bel and Fran.

"Ushishi~ this will be fun." Bel said taking out his knives. "You think you can beat me Kero?"

"I'm pretty sure I can but I'll be your dummy for the day, I only train with Shishou." Bel was mad by his words but it's true he couldn't train an illusionist so his took the opportunity to train himself.

"Ushishi~ Fine, more fun for me."

~XXXX~

The training was almost over and the room was a mess. Explosions were everywhere do to Gokudera Ryohei, Levi, Lambo and Lussuria. Knives had been thrown all over the walls and little blood had been spilled on accident due to Bel and his nonchalant attitude towards his surrounding. Bel was sweaty and had nothing on but jeans and his purple and black shirt. Fran had removed nothing because all he did was use illusions to help Bel train. The alarm that said the three hours were up rang and they left to their rooms. Bel's shirt was tattered and he had cuts again.

"Sorry Sempai was I too aggressive." Fran said sitting on the couch while Bel walked to the bathroom to treat his wounds. He didn't feel like talking so he just managed a slight groan of annoyance. "Sempai, want me to clean your wounds?" Fran said looking back to the bathroom, Bel had left the door open so Fran walked inside.

Bel had taken his shirt off and he was sitting on the closed toilet seat checking out his wounds. Red had been smothered against Bel's white skin. Fran stood in awe as Bel's six pack was visible from miles away. "Stupid Kero, I'm fine you can leave." He didn't want to seem vulnerable in front of his Kero but he was really exhausted. Fighting against and illusionist wasn't as easy as he thought.

"Are you sure Sempai?" Fran said sort of regretting not going easy on his training.

"I said I'm fine." Bel got up and hit his cut on the edge of the counter. He winced and slid back helplessly on the wall.

"No you're not!" Fran said grabbing a towel and rinsing it under hot water. "Don't move or I'll restrain you."

"Ushi~ restrain me?" Bel managed to chuckle at his Kero becoming frantic at the sight of his pain. "I'm fine Kero, they are just scrapes." Bel said sitting up.

"I said don't move." Fran said while he placed the hotel towel over his wounds. Bel didn't wince at the burning of his cuts but he learned to find it very pleasing. "Your not okay. I can tell."

"Ushi~ how can you tell?" Bel asked amused by the tone of his voice.

"You called be Kero without saying stupid or annoying." Fran said blushing a little bit as he continued to wipe his wounds.

"Ushishi~." Bel laughed smiling widely and wrapping his arms around his Kero's waist.

"Eh. Sempai, don't..."

"I'm sorry." Bel said digging his face into his Froggy's stomach.

Fran's eyes widened but then his face started to flush. "Why?" Fran managed to choke out.

"For walking out on you... It's his entire fault. That damn kid won't leave me alone." Bel said squeezing his Kero tighter now.

"What kid Sempai?" Fran said pushing Bel away to see his face but he wouldn't budge.

"That kid. Rasiel. My stupid older brother."

"Your annoying twin? I thought he was dead?" Fran asked now more confused than sympathetic.

"He haunts me in my mind. You said if i could show you my eyes, he asked the same thing. Then he got into my brain and it just pissed me off." Bel said backing away from Fran and hanging his head.

Bel felt light lips on his cheek and to his surprise he Kero had kneeled down and kissed him on the cheek. "He's dead Sempai. I understand now. Even if he was alive, he can't have you. Your mine now." Fran said wrapping his arms around his Prince and kissing him on the lips.

Bel was shocked for a moment but then wooed by Fran's tongue. They fell silent and Bel smiled in acceptance. After Fran finished cleaning his wounds Bel and Fran laid on the bed for the rest of the day talking about the most random things but enjoying each others company until night fall. Then they slept in the same bed and breathed each other in again. Both having a smile on their face.

Outside the window a shadow was on the window. Straight long blond hair was fluttering in the wind and fingers with black nail polish hung on to the side of the Vongola mansion keeping watch on the two love birds. "Usheshe~ you'll soon be mine, my sweet Otoutou." and the shadow escaped into the dark night.

~XXXX~

THE END


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry if i took WAY too long to update! My school finals are not helping my writters block. But because i knew all my readers were counting on me to update this story i sat my lazy ass down and wrote. I think I did rather well with this chapter but idk you tell me!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own KHR, but I am positive in some universe and in some point in time I do own KHR and it is YAOI MAHEM! But sadly this is not said universe and it is not said time. :(

Anyway! Enough with my ranting! This is where the M rating kicks in. For all you hard core yaoi lovers. This chapter will probably be your favorite from all the others. So much Bel x Fran goodness! Sorry if the characters are OOC or just plain on crack, but I tried my hardest to keep them IC as much as possible!

Once again PLEASE REVIEW! It'll help me A LOT, i swear. Hahaha ^^ Read and Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: The Morning.<p>

Fran fluttered his eyes open to see that Bel was sleeping soundly right next to him. He smiled a bit at this and kissed his Prince's chin. Bel, though he was still asleep, reacted in hugging Fran closer not knowing his knee slid in between his Froggy's legs. Fran blushed as he felt his knee rub against his own member now becoming erected without him having a say. It wasn't his fault his body reacted to his Sempai's touch.

Fran tried to wiggle out of Bel's clutches only making Bel's knee rub against him even more so. Fran managed to stifle his moan as pleasure surged through him. He couldn't believe he was getting horny while his Prince was sleeping. He then felt bad, as if he was taking advantage of his prince being asleep. It all seemed wrong to Fran, the whole "using Bel's knee to get horny" thing but it was Bel who placed his knee there in the first place.

"Sempai, get off a little." Fran said nudging Bel attempting to wake him up. Bel was in fact asleep but he still managed to hear his Kohai's words. Words he wasn't going to comply to any time soon. He just wiggled closer to Fran not knowing his knee was creating friction against his Froggy's now fully erected member. Fran blushed and let out a faint whimper at the pleasurable friction. "Se-sempai...mph... p-please move." Fran was now prying Bel off of him succeeding, even though Bel was not liking his Froggy's heat escaping.

Fran was now too horny to be able to make his full on boner die down. He considered taking care of himself in the bathroom but then he felt his prince shuffle next to him unadjusted to the sudden lack of body heat. Fran grinned in his mind and walked over to the curtains. He then pulled them open and waited for his Sempai to wake up and then he would get the pleasure he wanted.

Bel woke up feeling the warmth beside him disappear and a bright light invade his vision. Bel slowly opened his eyes and blinked through his messy hair. If it wasn't for his bangs the sun would have practically blinded him. Next to the now open curtains was Fran. Bel looked at the sexy figure in awe as if he was staring at the most beautiful thing ever. Fran had changed last night to his pajamas and Bel hadn't given much notice until now. Fran's gray shirt hung loosely around him exposing his shoulder and bare skin. His shorts were incredibly short now that he noticed. The shorts were four inches above his knee showing off his smooth thighs and legs. The thing Bel didn't miss at all was also the huge bulge in Fran's shorts and now he knew why he had been woken up so early. Okay, he could play this game, but his Froggy had made one slight mistake. Bel hated waking up before he wanted to and yes he was going to satisfy his lust filled Frog but not until he expressed his annoyance towards being woken up.

Bel snickered at his sexy Froggy and threw three knives at the wall missing him by a few inches. "Ushishishi~ want a death wish stupid frog?" Bel managed to clear his vision and glare at his lover standing near the curtains.

"Want a brain transplant stupid sempai?" Fran retorted with monotone, still hoping the conversation would pick up the pace. He rubbed his legs together which made his erection bigger than calming it down like he was aiming to do.

Bel wasn't offended in the slightest he laughed and grinned while he saw his Froggy's erection become bigger. "Ushishi did you say something Frog?" Bel was now sitting up holding three knives in his hand once again.

"Are you deaf Sempai?" Fran said again in monotone but inside he was begging his prince to walk over to him and relieve him from his heat.

"Ushishi~ watch your tone peasant." Bel now seeing his Froggy's body language become desperate, got up and walked towards him. Bel was now urging Fran to insult him again using that as a signal so he could plunge into his Frog with a kiss that was sure to silence him.

Fran managed a very small satisfied smile and backed up towards the wall making a seductive pose to encourage his prince. "Oh? So now I'm a peasant? I thought I was a Frog, stupid-sempai is getting confused. Some self proclaimed genius you are."

"Ushishi~ Peasant Froggy, how about that?" Bel now took his knives away and pressed Fran further into the wall. Fran moaned slightly as Bel pressed his knee into his crotch to pry him up on the wall. "Don't add the self proclaimed to the last sentence and that statement is true." Fran managed a "Mhm." while being mesmerized by his prince's touch. "I'm more of a genius than you Froggy. You can't even make a complete sentence. Isn't that right?" Bel whispered the last sentence in Fran's ear his hot breath making Fran quiver with pleasure.

"Well...That's...You... It's." Fran was struggling for words as he felt Bel's slick tongue lick at the nape of his neck and shoulder. The hot tongue sending surges of pleasure through his body, making him twitch. "Oh to hell with it." Fran said wrapping his arms around his Prince's neck and pushing himself forcefully up against his Sempai.

"Ushishi~ told you I was smarter." Bel said sucking on Fran's neck licking after every suck teasing his Froggy.

"Sh-shut up and kiss me already." Fran said dropping his illusion letting a blush escape on to his face while he begged his prince to meet his lips.

Bel smirked and kissed Fran with a passion, their tongues finally meeting and battling for dominance over the other. Bel had won the battle and controlled his Frog's tongue but that subject had been passed while they concentrated on their hips now moving in synch with each other. Every grind sending the two lovers in to a fit of pleasure. Bel looked into the now lustful eyes of his Froggy. He didn't have to ask to know Fran wanted him as much as he wanted Fran. He slid his hands up his Frog's shirt receiving a rewarding and encouraging moan from his Froggy's pleasure. He managed to reach his Kohai's nipple until-

.KNOCK.

-until he was going to kill a motherfucker.

"Oi! Fran-chan, Bel-chan~! Breakfast is ready, I made it myself with LOVE~!" Lussuria sang out from outside Bel and Fran's room. The emphasis on the _"love" _in a sing song tone made Bel just a little more agitated than he used to be. By a little more, it means Bel was just going to slaughter Lussuria into a million pieces but no, now he was going to slaughter him into a million pieces _and_ bury him alive in the dirt of the Varia mansion.

"Get the door Sempai." Fran said nudging Bel to pull away, of course, reluctantly. Not wanting him to pull away in reality. He was hoping Bel would be stubborn and erg on what they had started but he was wrong. Surprisingly wrong.

"Ushishi~ I'm going to murder him." Bel said, now walking towards the door. The non-playful tone he used made even Fran fear for Lussuria's life.

Bel walked over to the door and swung it open causing the door to slam into the wall slightly breaking the inner handle in the process. "Yes~..." The yes was so murderous Lussuria froze when he heard the words now feeling the killing intent being set by Bel's glare.

"Ah. Bel-chan I came up here to tell you breakfast is ready." Lussuria smiled as much as he could nervously.

"Ushishi~ You... _disturbed_... the prince, just to tell him...food... was ready?" Bel said this all too slowly as he lifted three knives and played with them in his hand.

"Ah~! Bel-chan I'm sorry! I didn't mean to disturb you! I was just-" Lussuria then stopped halfway. To Bel's surprise Lussuria's scared face turned into one of curiosity, "Now... wait a minute. What did I manage to disturb you from doing Bel-chan~?" Lussuria was now back to his sing song tone and Bel's murderous grin turned into an annoyed frown.

"You-" But Bel was cut off by a monotone voice behind him.

"Luss, I'm hungry let's leave Bel-sempai to his delusional self and go eat." Fran passed by Bel and now was standing outside in the hallway. During that period of time Bel was threatening Lussuria, Fran had changed into normal clothes and was now walking down the stairs.

"Ah! Yes Fran-chan, in a minute~!" Lussuria called out in a motherly tone before she turned back and set his curious eyes on Bel who was still in his black cotton shirt and red silk pajama pants. "So~ Did I interrupt something?" Lussuria asked holding a finger to his pursed lips in mock.

"Yes in hell you did! I was just about to make Froggy mine before you knocked!" Bel said leaning on the wall, sulking at his loss.

Lussuria gasped and made Bel look up at him in confusion. Lussuria held a stern look on his face, his hands placed on his hips. "No Bel-chan! That's not part of the plan!"

Lussuria whined.

"How the hell should I know! You never told me about this fucking plan of yours!" Bel said throwing his arms up in the air and slamming them back down to his side in frustration.

"Oh... Oh~ Bel-chan your right!" Lussuria said letting out a girly squeal which could've made a person wearing twenty sets of ear plugs deaf. "Well~ This is certainly what I didn't have in mind." Lussuria said examining the whole situation while throwing his hand about in indication. "First of all save all lust for later! You have to woo Fran-chan not rape him."

"Wha- I wasn't going to rape him! We are lovers!" Bel was now looking at a surprised Lussuria. Then out of no where Lussuria managed another deafening squeal.

"Oh! You didn't tell me that!~" Lussuria giggled the most creepiest giggle anyone could possibly make. It was like seeing a pro-wrestler giggle in a pink skirt, except worse.

"Yah..." Bel said now becoming gloomy and probably deaf.

"Well, in that case, how did you do it?" Lussuria asked now plopping down on the floor patting the area beside him for Bel to seat himself.

Bel sighed but sat down anyway, one hand resting on his prompt up knee while his other leg was crossed in Indian style. "How did I do what Luss?" Bel laid his head on his arm and his bangs slid to the side but not enough to expose his eye.

"How did you two become lovers?" Lussuria smiled awaiting his answer.

"Ushishi~ The frog begged me to take him back."

Lussuria chuckled a little at Bel's answer. "I meant the truth, silly Bel-chan." Lussuria said ruffling Bel's hair and then patting it.

Bel grinned at Lussuria but then looked down and proceeded to tell Lussuria what happened. "I told him how I felt about him...and I said sorry." The last part was a mumble.

"I'm sorry Bel-chan but can you not dig your head into your arm, I didn't get to hear the last part."

"Ushishi! Your loss, the prince doesn't repeat himself." Bel said turning his head and grinning viciously and maniacally at Lussuria. Lussuria on the other hand pouted and asked again, this time Bel repeated his answer.

"I said that I told him how I felt about him."

Lussuria sighed. "I know, I heard that part Bel. I meant the last part." This time Lussuria was serious. Lussuria saying a name without an honorific was just out of the ordinary or he was being completely and even deadly serious.

Bel sighed and complied with the motherly figure next to him. "I told him... I was sorry."

Lussuria widened his eyes and then grinned like a giddy school girl, an image which Bel would rather have not seen. "Oh Bel-chan~! That's amazing! I never knew you were such a romantic!" Lussuria then glomped the unsuspecting prince but then he ended with a knife in his shoulder and an annoyed Bel sitting on the other side of the wall. "Mah~ Bel-chan is so mean." Lussuria said while rubbing his injured arm.

"Ushishi~ serves the peasant right."

"Mah." Lussuria poked his tongue out at Bel and leaned his head on the wall, popping back up again after a few minutes of concentrated thought. "I know what you have to do~!" Lussuria lifted his finger right in front of Bel's face to show him he was going to make a point.

"What? What does the prince need to do?" Bel said pretending to be absolutely uninterested when in fact he was.

Lussuria smiled then with his lifted finger flicked Bel on his forehead "DONT BE STUPID AND LOSE HIM! Not to anyone." Bel would have killed Lussuria if it wasn't for the stern look he was given.

"F-fine" Bel said rubbing his reddened forehead. "Ushishi~ the prince doesn't lose his important things to anyone anyway." Bel now stood up and was leaning on the wall Lussuria doing the same.

"Good! Now come and eat, Fran-chan is waiting for us anyway." Lussuria said starting to walk off to the stairs.

"Wait, what do we tell Froggy if he asks what we were doing?"

"Hmmm..." Lussuria put his finger on his lips and thought. "Ah! Tell him you were asking me about the changes in your body!"

"Wha- No! Luss I'm 21, that phase has passed a long time ago."

"No! More like 3 years ago~!" Lussuria giggled.

"Ushishi~ does the fag wish to anger the prince?" Bel hissed pulling out 4 knives held between the gap of his fingers.

"No! I'm just saying, that is when you hit puberty that's all! Calm down Bel-chan~!" Lussuria said frantically waving his arms in front of him for mercy.

"Just because I grew my hair and started working out doesn't mean I hit puberty! I hit puberty when I was 12 same as every other kid!" Bel was now growling the words out.

"Oh~! Haha my mistake Bel-chan! Muah~" Lussuria kissed the tip of his index finger and tapped Bel's nose after saying "muah". Bel just smacked the finger away and

rubbed his nose vigorously.

"I'll just tell him you were nagging me on cooking. Ushishi~" Bel got up and walked down the stairs after Lussuria nodded in agreement with his plan and they both went down towards their own private kitchens in their sector.

"Sempai, Mama-Luss. I'm still hungry." Fran was laying face down on the island in the middle of the kitchen and was swinging his legs playfully.

"Ah! Fran-chan! You haven't called me that since you were 10! Oh~ brings back such beautiful memories." Lussuria swept at his eye pretending there was a tear rolling down his cheek. "Okay~ Let Mama-Luss-chan make something delicious for the both of you! What do you darling boys think about pancakes~?" Lussuria asked putting on a blinding light pink apron that had a huge kiss mark with the words "Kiss the cook".

"Ah... That's good, what about you stupid-sempai?" Fran said lifting his head up from the table.

Bel had sat down across from Fran at the island. "Ushishi~ make the pancakes fit for a prince."

Lussuria nodded and started pouring ingredients into a mixing bowl. Bel and Fran were now playing soccer with rolled up pieces of a napkin as the ball and their hands as

the goal. This went on until Lussuria was finished with their pancakes.

"Okay boys!" Lussuria placed two cups on each side of the plate he had set out for Fran and Bel then set a fresh bowl of strawberries, blueberries and peach slices on the side with the sugar powder, whip cream and multiple flavors of syrup. As Bel and Fran's mouth watered at the fine decor of toppings they waited for Lussuria to place the pancakes on their plate. Lussuria giggled and served Bel first. Lussuria placed three pancakes on Bel's plate. Bel looked down and grinned widely. He had a pancake shaped as a dead guy, a pancake shaped as one of his own knives and then a pancake shaped as his crown all the same size. Lussuria then placed three pancakes on Fran's plate. One was in the shape of a frog, another was a lily pad, and the other was in the shape of a-

"Luss... Why is there a penis shaped pancake on my plate?"

-dick

"Oh my goodness! Oh I'm so sorry Fran-chan! That one is mine! My mistake~" Lussuria grabbed the dick shaped pancake and replaced it with a pancake shaped as Fran's hell ring the "666" burnt in the middle. How Lussuria managed to sculpt the images so vividly was unknown but that wasn't the main focus of Bel and Fran.

Fran stared down at his plate and Bel stared at his Froggy. Fran's eyes were still dull and his face was expressionless but Fran hadn't moved for what Bel had guessed was a good three minutes. Lussuria was too busy humming and creating his "pancakes" in shapes Bel didn't even want to think about to notice Fran.

"Froggy? Ushishi~ not like the prince cares of your well being but you haven't eaten yet." Bel watched as Fran snapped out of his daze and looked up at Bel then down at Bel's plate then at his own plate then back at Bel's plate then back to Bel.

"You haven't eaten either sempai." Fran had a point and all Bel did was ushishi and started to decorate his pancakes. Fran snapped out of his daze and did the same, Lussuria still humming now to "Love Game" by Lady Gaga. Of course not helping with the past situation.

Bel grabbed the strawberry syrup and lavished it all over his three pancakes while laughing. Then he placed strawberry slices over the dead guy and the knife shaped pancakes. Then he decorated his crown with all three fruits, as if it were the jewels to his crown.

Fran watched his sempai skillfully decorate his plate. Fran looked down at his pancakes then mentally smiled. Bel now done decorating feasted his eyes upon his Froggy's actions. Fran grabbed the strawberry syrup and placed it over the frog shaped pancake and threw on strawberry slices. Then went on to his lily pad shaped pancake and poured blueberry syrup on it and then sprinkled it with blueberry's he then moved on to his hell ring, he covered it with boysenberry syrup giving a blue-ish red-ish color then traced the slightly burned in "666" with blueberries and sprinkled strawberries around it. He leaned back and marveled at his masterpiece then looked up at Bel who had a wide grin on his face.

"Idiot-sempai, your facial expression is really starting to scare me." Fran retorted as he stared at his Sempai's half covered face.

"Ushishi~ shut up stupid uncute kohai! I'm not an idiot." Bel said throwing one of his knives at Fran.

"Hey~ Bel-chan no knives at the table. Give them to me right this instant." Lussuria firmly pouted in a disappointed manner and swayed his hip to the side while placing his right hand on his hip as well.

"You better listen to Mama-Luss sempai." Fran said looking down at his plate while poking the lily pad with his fork trying to hid his triumphant grin that had plastered on his face.

"Ushishi~ whatever." Bel said now cutting his dead guy pancake in half with his knife and fork.

"Hmph! Bel... I'm not going to ask you again." Lussuria was now in full on mother mode and when he was like this you had to do what he told you or you would get a mouthful.

"But Luss!"

"Now Bel!" Lussuria was now holding out his hand for Bel to hand over the small amount of knives he had in his pocket. Bel pouted and reached into his pocket taking out ten knives and placing them on the counter. "Good Bel-chan, you can have them when your finished eating." Lussuria smiled and skipped away to put the knives in the drawer.

Bel glared at Fran and Fran smirked earning a surprised look on Bel's face. Bel grinned forgetting his knives were confiscated and continued eating his pancakes, now beaming with happiness because Fran managed to slightly smile outside of their room.

* * *

><p>Bel and Fran were now finished and Lussuria was washing the dishes after cleaning up the kitchen. He was now humming to "Sexy and I Know It" by LMFAO. They managed to escape to their suite before Lussuria started humming to the chorus. Even though before they exited the door they managed to hear Lussuria's shrill voice sing "I'm sexy and I know it~!" and then giggle. The scene could have made the manliest of wrestlers cry in shame on how Lussuria could still be considered a guy.<p>

The walk back to the suite was silent. Awkwardly silent because of two things 1) Lussuria's singing was enough to paralyze their bodies and make them deaf. 2) Both of them were pretty sure the image of Lussuria's "dick pancake" had come up to both their minds and none of them could manage to speak until some random topic presented itself to them.

Bel slid the card key in the slot and the door made a "beep" noise and they entered the suit, Bel closing the door behind them. Fran had walked across the room and then turned around to watch Bel. Bel hadn't walked anywhere only kept a small smirk on his face to make it seem everything was okay and not completely awkward like it really was.

"Sempai... Lussuria's pancake made me think..."

_"Oh god, we are starting a conversation this way?"_ Bel thought in his mind. His train of thought was cut off as Fran made his way across the room and placed himself in front of Bel.

"When are you going to take me?" Fran whispered into Bel's ear pressing himself against his prince.

Bel eyes widened beneath his bangs and remembered how countless times they were interrupted or just not ready yet. Bel smiled a true smile and whispered back. "Ushishi~ right now, if you want."

Fran rested his head on Bel's shoulder then to Bel's surprise pushed away and went to dig in his bag.

"Ushishi~ what are you doing Froggy?"

"Just in case Sempai." Fran then held out a "do not disturb" sign and smiled lightly. Bel chuckled and watched as Fran placed the sign on the outside of their door.

"Where did you get that Froggy?" Bel said resuming to cuddle Fran in his arms. "Found it in Lussuria's bag." They both managed to gag a little at the thought and proceeded towards the bed.

Fran laid down on his back while Bel grinned and placed himself in between Fran's slim legs. "Ready? Once we start I'm not going to stop until I devour you whole." Bel licked Fran's neck and was awarded a light moan from his beloved's lips. "If you stop then that's when ill be pissed." Fran said lifting himself to grind against Bel's now growing dick. Fran felt himself getting hard as well. Bel grinned wildly feeling the lust fill him entirely at his Froggy's actions. "Ushishi~" Then he kissed Fran, at first gently so he could feel Fran's soft lips. Fran on the other hand liked the kiss and felt Bel's perfect ones on his pink plush ones. After a while of light kissing, Bel asked for entrance into Fran's mouth by licking the plush lips against his. Fran, without hesitation, allowed his prince's wet tongue to enter. Bel plunged his tongue in and once again they battled for dominance, to no ones surprise Bel won in seconds now feeling and caressing the warm cavern. Exposing it to his vicious tongue. Fran moaned and grinded against Bel reminding Bel of his erection.

"u-unh- sem-sempai." Fran murmured breathlessly. Bel grinned and licked Fran's bottom lip tracing Fran's skin with his tongue all the way down to his neck. Bel snickered and bit the soft skin. "mph-nh ah!" Fran whined as Bel licked the bleeding love bit satisfied. Now Bel was on a blood high and he kissed his Frog again, fucking Fran's mouth with his tongue. Bel parted his lips leaving a small trail of saliva behind. He then lifted his Froggy's shirt. The cold air made Fran shiver making his pink nipples harden to the sudden change of temperature. Bel didn't hesitate and licked the exposed nipple while pinching the other gaining another moan from Fran.

"Sem-sempai! mhm- m-more!" Fran was now begging and Bel ate it up. Lust taking over him.

Bel removed himself from Fran's now swollen and hardened nipples and thrusted against him. Fran thrusted back and moaned pleading to be taken and Bel wasn't going to hesitate any longer. He pulled stripped Fran bare naked down to his underwear which he threw on to the floor. Both of them were panting and Bel sat there a while to admire the quivering body before him. Fran was sweating his hair damp and dangling onto his face his chest moving up and down to his gasps. His sweet smooth white skin covered in saliva and sweat. His erection coming into view.

"Sem-sempai!" Fran was thrusting into the cold air and Bel caught his erection in his own mouth. Fran was now moaning and thrusting into the warm mouth of his prince. Bel smirked and licked Fran's cock swirling it around in his mouth. "Mhm! Ah! Ah! Sem-Sempai! Ah!" Fran was panting while he felt Bel's slick tongue rub against his erection and he thrusted wanting more. Bel swallowed the pre-cum Fran had to give and then moved on to stripping himself down. Both faces flushed, stared at each other. Fran now admiring the bare beautiful masculine body before him, sporting a thick what he thought was a six inch cock. Fran moaned at the thought of Bel's cock being thrusted with in him hitting his sensitive spot. Bel smirked locking with the lustful gaze his Froggy was giving him. He licked his own fingers making sure they were wet enough and he inserted them into Fran's tight hole.

"Ah! AH!" was all Fran managed as Bel slipped a slim finger into his hole.

Fran was too tight, he had to relax, Bel had only been able to slip one finger and not even down to his knuckle. "Mphm Fra-Froggy..." Bel almost said Fran's real name but he wanted to save that for later. They were barely starting. "Froggy, you're too tight. Relax." Fran blushed wildly but he did what he was told and Bel inserted another finger and thrusted in and out. Fran loved the sensation.

"M-more. more fingers!" He practically yelled, Bel inserted one more and scissored his fingers stretching out the puckered hole, then once it was wet and stretched out he took out his own fingers and started rubbing his own erection.

"Are you-mph- are you ready? Fr-Froggy?" Bel placed both hand on either side of Fran's hips and placed Bel's hole right in front of his cock, teasing Fran by only slipping it across and hovering over.

"Mmm! Yes-yes I'm ready sempai." Fran said fixing his position so Bel could thrust in easily.

With that as his signal he thrusted into Fran. "Argh! Ah! It-It hurts!" Fran was squeezing his eyes shut and now his body tensed up and so did everything else.

"Too tight! Froggy! You're too tight, relax, relax!" Bel said starting off slowly the tightness around his cock earning pre-cum out of him. Fran relaxed and Bel started thrusting in and out and finally- "Oh! Oh god! THERE! THERE! Sempai! More! God! Ah!" Fran was now shouting and Bel thrusted harder hitting the same spot over and over again. Fran now moving his hips back to engulf his Sempai even more.

"Oh... Oh! So tight... Mphm, so good Froggy." Fran heard these words and it sent sparks in him and he shouted "Harder! Faster!" and Bel complied this time being the only time he would allow his Froggy to give him orders. Both of them gasping and thrusting. Bel picked Fran up to his surprise and sat him down on top of him making his cock go deep into Fran.

"Ah! Sempai!" Bel looked into Fran's lustful crazed eyes and said "Ride me... Fran." and Fran blushed but did as he was told. He bobbed himself up and down Bel's cock while Bel thrusted upwards. "Ah!" Fran closed his eyes in pleasure while Bel engulfed his erection. All the friction sending heat into his body and to give warning he twitched. "Sempai! I'm going to cum!" and he did. Bel continued to swallow the cum in his mouth. Sucking and twirling Fran's cock in his mouth. He then slammed Fran back down into the mattress and placed his cock in front of Fran's mouth and Fran took it without hesitation. Bel moaned and that just charged Fran up and he was determined to make his Prince feel good. Bel now had his hand on Fran's cock making him moan into his own erection. Then he thrusted in Fran's mouth wildly and Fran swallowed Bel's large cock in his mouth the tip at the end of his throat while he used his hand to massage Bel's balls. Earning a huge moan and then a grunt and the creamy liquid shot into Fran's mouth and he swallowed it as well. The substance was bitter sweet and he loved it.

Bel removed himself from Fran and plopped himself next to his gasping Frog. They stayed that way for a few minutes and then Fran turned himself towards Bel and Bel turned himself towards Fran. "I love you sempai..." Bel kissed Fran romantically and replied "I love you too, my Froggy." Fran pressed himself up against Bel's chest and Bel pulled the non-soiled covers over them and they stayed there snuggled in their own love and warmth.

"Hey Froggy." Bel said parting from Fran a bit to be face to face.

"Yes sempai?" Fran looked up sleepily with a small smile that couldn't leave his face.

Bel chuckled lightly and lifted his hand up to his bangs. Fran's eyes widened and he stared back in disbelief. Bel shoved his bangs to the side his eyelids closed and then he slowly opened them unveiling a beautiful color. A mixture of violet and burgundy. The rim being a deep violet and then slowly towards the iris becoming a dark burgundy red. Fran's mouth was open and he stared at the beautiful godlike eyes before him. "Ushishi~ Your making the prince worried." and even if Bel hadn't said that his eyes show all of his emotions and Fran was entranced and all he managed to say was "So...beautiful." Bel grinned and placed his bangs back in front of his eyes. Fran blinking and breaking out of his trance. He looked at Bel and smiled like never before which made Bel gawk at his beautiful Froggy's perfect smile. Fran snuggled once more into Bel's chest and Bel held Fran close and they took a nap together.

* * *

><p>Outside on the roof was Rasiel, arms folded and a scowl on his face. Bel had never shown anyone his eyes except him and he was pissed. He was going to kill that damned Frog and take back what was rightfully his. A cell phone rang in his pocket and he answered it furiously.<p>

"What?"

"Kufufu~ someone is in a bad mood."

"Usheshe well i think you wont be in such a good mood after i tell you that your damned apprentice was fucked by Bel."

"What?"

"Usheshe~ oh someone is in a bad mood. If you dont partner up with me, we both will end up failing. Everything is happening faster than we both anticipated. Now we have no time for you to think about my offer. Its either help me or lose your damned brat to my little brother. So. What do you say?"

"...Fine... I agree."

"Usheshe~ excellent choice! I'll contact you with the information later." and with that Rasiel closed his cell phone and put it back in his pocket. "You're mine brother. We belong together, the birth mark says so, and if i have to take that damned brat away from you for you to see that, then I wont give up till he's gone. A king NEVER shares his things."

Rasiel jumped off the roof and into the woods with a final "Usheshe~" to echo slightly into the room Fran and Bel were in.

"Mmm? Why did you laugh sempai?"

"Huh? I didn't laugh."

"Oh... okay."

"Ushishi~ silly Froggy is having delusions instead of illusions."

"Good one Sempai. Now let me sleep."

"Ushishi~ fine."

* * *

><p>What are Rasiel and mysterious man on the phone (I think all of you knew who that was but I didn't say the name just for suspense) up too? Want to find out? Then review this chapter and I will post up chapter 5! as soon as possible!<p> 


	5. Intermission

**HEY MY READERS~! I AM NOT DEAD~! **

So... You guys are probably thinking... _"Why hasn't this bi*ch updated! She promised!"_ Well... ***bows down on knees* **PLEASE FORGIVE MY **STUPIDITY**! I tried to download a song, and it turns out it hide a **virus**! O.O I know... and it short circuited my computer and now my computer has a virus on it, not letting me able to access my internet or files. I am currently using my fathers **WORK** laptop and I have none of my amazingly awesome** B26 **files on here. But dont you worry my readers! I will go find Spanner, Shoichi, or Gianini to help me make a fire wall so i can post chapter five **A.S.A.P**., ONCE AGAIN **FORGIVE ME**! ***bowing repeatedly* **Sankyu~ - **ExoduzYaoiLover562** (If you feel that name is too long you may call me _Keiko_ and you may add any honorifics if you feel like it, my full name being _Tsukimori Keiko_, just in case you want to be formal using my last name with an honorific for some reason) WAIT FOR ME!** I WILL NOT DISSAPOINT YOU! ;* **

**(^v^)# **-want a waffle?


	6. Chapter 5: Part One

**I'm sorry but I really wished I could have finished this FanFic during my break but so many things happened. I took a lot of time in this and detail. Sorry if there isnt enough action. This is pretty much blunt. The next part will also be longer than this. Hope this satisfied any impatience you had for an update. If it didn't please forgive me! Please Review~ 3**

* * *

><p><strong>The Prince and The Frog: Chapter 5- Part One<strong>

It was the day. The day no one really anticipated. The assigned groups stood around, waiting for the call from Vongola HQ to send them into enemy territory. Mouths closed. Weapons at hand. Scowls and serious expressions on everyone's face. And then-

"_Map Download Complete. Positions. Varia Team 1 you may proceed."_

With that team one was off. Lussuria and Levi who were assigned positon of being Varia Team 1 ran into their black Lamborghini Reventon and drove off, being assigned the north side of the premises. Levi took hold of the wheel while Lussuria received the download of the blueprints for their sections on his laptop.

"Download received, entering assigned premises. Varia Team 1 is ready to be in position." Lussuria said into his pink Bluetooth which was traced to Vongola head quarters.. Instead of his usual red glasses he sported black sunglasses with his regular Varia uniform on. Levi also had black sunglasses in his regular Varia uniform.

"_Varia Team 1 is a go. Vongola Team 1 you may proceed." _

"Yosh!" Yamamoto and Gokudera yelled in unison. They were assigned to be Vongola Team 1. They ran to their metallic estoque grey Lamborghini Aventador and drove off, the wheels screeching as they headed to the south side of the Spagnolo head quarters. Gokudera had the laptop and the map download complete in the matter of seconds.

"Download received, driving towards assigned premises. Vongola Team 1 is ready to be in position." Gokudera said into his Bluetooth connected to his ear. Gokudera was wearing a black suit and a black tie and so was Yamamoto the only difference was that Gokudera was wearing a red dress shirt and Yamamoto wore a blue one. They side glanced each other and nodded. Yamamoto stepped on the gas and they drove towards their destination.

"_Vongola Team 1 is a go. Waiting for confirmation..."_

The only two teams left to go were Varia Team 2 and Vongola Team 2. Varia Team Two was Bel and Fran. Vongola Team 2 was Ryohei and Lambo. Both Teams were waiting to go and were already on top of their motorcycles ready to kick the kick stand and drive off.

Bel's motorcycle was a black Ducati ST3 with black tires, the centered steel holding the tire painted a blood red with the words and numbers spelling out "prince" PR1NC3 as his license plate.. Fran's motorcycle was an indigo BMW K1200S with black tires, the centered steel holding the tires painted a metallic grey with the number 666 as the license plate. Neither one wore a helmet, Fran because of his hat and Bel because "I'm a fucking prince, I don't wear a fucking helmet." and no one stepped up to disagree with their reasons. Instead of the Bluetooth being set into the helmets they were supposed to wear, it was set into their ears like a regular blue tooth except with an extra ear attachment to keep it from slipping off during their motorcycle ride.

The other pair also sat on their motorcycles. Ryohei was on his, up to date, orange, Kawasaki Ninja ZX-10R. He wore a black suit and an orange dress shirt. His helmet was fastened onto his head, the color being a nice orange and black with a fierce sun print on the back. His license plate showed "extreme" 3XTR3M3 in numbers and letters. Lambo was on a green, up to date, Suzuki Hayabusa GSX1300R, his helmet the same color as his motorcycle with a white lightning bolt on the back of the motor helmet outlined with black. His license plate read "Thunder Bolt" THUND3R 8OLT.

Then the voice the groups were waiting for rang through their Bluetooth. "Authorization noted Vongola Team 2 may proceed. Authorization for Varia Team 2 has been suspended." Ryohei nodded in a "It'll be okay." fashion then kicking his stand and looking at Lambo nodding at him in a "Let's go." fashion. Lambo nodded back then turned to Bel and Fran nodding at them also and went after Ryohei. They had already downloaded the map which shown as a small screen inside their motor helmets.

"Download Received, driving towards assigned location. Vongola Team 2 is ready to be in position." Ryohei spoke into the Bluetooth and after hearing a beep of confirmation he yelled out "To The Extreme!" and proceeded to drive with Lambo to the East Side of the Spagnolo HQ.

"_Vongola Team 2 is a go. Waiting for authorization."_

Now only Fran and Bel were left. Bel impatiently revved his motorcycle waiting for the authorization of the Vongola HQ. After what seemed like hours of waiting finally a voice was heard over their Bluetooth.

"_Authorization confirmed. Varia Team 2 you may proceed." _

Bel grinned and kicked his kick stand and drove off leaving tire marks on the pavement. Fran following after him then approaching his side slowly.

"Ushishi~ Map download complete. Let's do this bitches~" Fran rolled his eyes while Bel continued to act completely informal to the mission at hand. He didn't really care either they weren't part of the Vongola anyway.

The voice cleared its throat to give Bel a sign to stick with the formal speech given to them at the beginning of the mission. _"Authorization Complete. All teams are a go. Standing by for further instructions. Teams you may get in your positions."_

After that being said Lussuria and Levi had already drove to their destination and were parked in the woods on the North side wall of the huge Spagnolo HQ. The Head Quarters had to be some type of small city. It had about 18 large buildings surrounded by a huge wall, which could have easily been mistaken as the wall of China from their point of view. Gokudera and Yamamoto arrived shortly after also parked outside of the South wall hidden in the woods. Lambo and Ryohei were currently making their way through a dirt path leading up to the East wall. Bel and Fran still on the road a few miles away.

"Varia Team 1 in position~. Standing by for authorization of action." Lussuria and Levi shared the lines, Lussuria lightly and girlishly saying the first sentence and Levi the last.

"Vongola Team 1 in position. Standing by for authorization of action." Yamamoto said into his blue tooth from their car. No one but Gokudera would know how serious and sexy he looked. Both of their hands intertwined with each other for reassurance that everything was going to be fine. It was less than infiltrating the Millefiore base but it's true that no one wants a similar situation to happen.

"Vongola Team 1 in position. Standing by to the extreme. Waiting for authorization of action." Ryohei was also serious, and spontaneously sexy even with his catch phrase Lambo found annoying yet pleasurable. The young teenage cow snapped out of his daze to continue the mission. Both guys were now slowly hidden in the woods their motorcycles gently humming as to not to alarm anyone from inside the wall. Though it looked as if that wall was just completely indestructible.

Bel and Fran were now slowly arriving towards their destination. The dirt road they were on was starting off smooth but getting bumpy as they swerved to the right to continue on westward.

"Uh. I don't know what to say but um... Houston we have a problem." Fran said monotonously into his blue tooth as to get feedback from the Vongola HQ.

The voice had lost all formality and said _"Didn't you read the damn manual?"_ Now the voice sounding like a very pissed off Shoichi. Something no one really ever got used to. _"What is it Fran?" _

"Well. For one- I lost Bel. I don't know where he went. We swerved right but then he just disappeared."

_"What?"_ There was a few clicks and beeps as Shoichi shuffled around with his computer. _"He's right in front of you." _

Fran looked forward and then stopped completely. "Uh. No. Nothing. I reached my destination and I'm in position but I'm prince-less."

_"Oh no. Spanner!... Okay, Bel's tracking device has gone blank. We have no detection of his current location... Fran stay put! Spanner! Now!"_

Fran's eyes grew wide and he bit his lip. He wondered and worried if his prince was okay, and hopefully nothing bad happened to him. Also, he could have sworn he felt an illusion as he past the right swerve. Fran looked back and still saw nothing. Maybe he was just paranoid. Shoichi said to stay put and he guessed that was the best option in the current situation he was in. He could only hope his prince was safe and just had gotten lost and accidently ran over his transmitter.

The others were worriedly listening in on the conversation.

* * *

><p>While this happened an oblivious and confused Bel was standing in front of a large concrete wall in the middle of no where.<p>

"Where in hell am I?" Bel tampered with his Bluetooth but received nothing in return to his calls. He then froze as he heard two familiar voices.

"Kufufu~ here you go Rasiel. He's all yours…" Mukuro's voice was echoing around, what once was a concrete wall had turned into a concrete room. "Have your way with him while I go with Fran."

"Usheshe~ a king never gives his regards. Be off." Now in the middle of a concrete room stood an unexpectedly startled Bel. He was now standing next to his motorcycle watching as the familiar shadow approached him. "Usheshe~ what's wrong little brother? Has it been so long, you fail to recognize my kingly face?"

Bel stood looking at the figure. A blond with long hair, white clothing, and unforgettable black nail polish with a similar face that utterly disgusted Bel to the very core of his being. A face which he thought was a failed attempt to copy his own genetics.

"Tsk..." Bel took out his knives in defense. "...Rasiel..."

* * *

><p><strong>Ah~! Cliff Hanger! Sorry for the cliff hanger as well as it being short as hell compared to the rest of my chapters. X( I'm so dissapointed in myself and my work. I hope you will forgive me! I'll try harder on the continuation on Part 2 even if it kills me! By the way if you are wondering how the teams rides look like all you have to do is go on google images and type in the exact name and color i put in the description. It should come up on the search~ THANK YOU FOR READING! Please Review! ~ Much Love: Tsukimori Keiko <strong>


	7. Chapter 5: Part Two

**How can I put this gently... I HATE MYSELF FOR NOT UPDATING IN SUCH A LONG ASS TIME! I do not deserve you my faithful readers. How long has it been? Too long! I am just utterly disappointed in myself for making you wait so long! I consider myself lucky if even one of you ends up reading and reviewing this chapter, I have failed you as an author! and for this... I am sooooo sorry! :( forgive me my readers! **

**-Love Keiko**

**ON WITH THE STORY! I have kept you waiting long enough! **

**Thank you to all of those who read this and for all of my reviewers so far! I lost my dying will to write this story but it is back with a vengeance! rawr! :3 here you go! **

**(Starting from the cliff hanger...)**

* * *

><p><strong>The Prince and The Frog Chapter 5- Part Two <strong>

Bel and Fran were now slowly arriving towards their destination. The dirt road they were on was starting off smooth but getting bumpy as they swerved to the right to continue on westward.

"Uh. I don't know what to say but um... Houston we have a problem." Fran said monotonously into his blue tooth as to get feedback from the Vongola HQ.

The voice had lost all formality and said _"Didn't you read the damn manual?"_ Now the voice sounding like a very pissed off Shoichi. Something no one really ever got used to. _"What is it Fran?" _

"Well. For one- I lost Bel. I don't know where he went. We swerved right but then he just disappeared."

_"What?"_ There was a few clicks and beeps as Shoichi shuffled around with his computer. _"He's right in front of you." _

Fran looked forward and then stopped completely. "Uh. No. Nothing. I reached my destination and I'm in position but I'm prince-less."

"Oh no. Spanner!... Okay, Bel's tracking device has gone blank. We have no detection of his current location... Fran stay put! Spanner! Now!"

Fran's eyes grew wide and he bit his lip. He wondered and worried if his prince was okay, and hopefully nothing bad happened to him. Also, he could have sworn he felt an illusion as he past the right swerve. Fran looked back and still saw nothing. Maybe he was just paranoid. Shoichi said to stay put and he guessed that was the best option in the current situation he was in. He could only hope his prince was safe and just had gotten lost and accidently ran over his transmitter.

The others were worriedly listening in on the conversation.

While this happened an oblivious and confused Bel was standing in front of a large concrete wall in the middle of no where.

"Where in hell am I?" Bel tampered with his Bluetooth but received nothing in return to his calls. He then froze as he heard two familiar voices.

"Kufufu~ here you go Rasiel. He's all yours…" Mukuro's voice was echoing around, what once was a concrete wall had turned into a concrete room. "Have your way with him while I go with Fran."

"Usheshe~ a king never gives his regards. Be off." Now in the middle of a concrete room stood an unexpectedly startled Bel. He was now standing next to his motorcycle watching as the familiar shadow approached him. "Usheshe~ what's wrong little brother? Has it been so long, you fail to recognize my kingly face?"

Bel stood looking at the figure. A blond with long hair, white clothing, and unforgettable black nail polish with a similar face that utterly disgusted Bel to the very core of his being. A face which he thought was a failed attempt to copy his own genetics.

"Tsk..." Bel took out his knives in defense. "...Rasiel..."

* * *

><p>"Usheshe~ what is it brother? You don't look so happy to see me" Rasiel said his smile twisting maniacally.<p>

"What the hell did you do?" Bel glared daggers at Rasiel, he was holding himself back from throwing knives at the other, he couldn't throw his knives, not yet.

"Usheshe~ nothing, nothing. All I wanted was to spend some quality time with you, like the old times. To make that happen I arranged a few things. Nothing you need to concern yourself about." Rasiel slowly made his way to Bel, Bel taking one step back every time Rasiel would take a step forward.

Bel glared, balling his fist with the knives still in his hands, making his hands bleed. "What. Did. You. Do?" He was worried. Not for himself but for the one thing he treasured most. His frog. While he was here with this half-witted copy cat his Frog was out on the mission alone and vulnerable. He stared at the figure drenched in white clothing, holding himself back still, hesitating to kill him. The reasons weren't because he didn't want to kill him, the reasons were that Rasiel was the only one who knew what was happening, because of the fact he was the maniac behind this whole thing.

Rasiel turned his head and stepped closer to Bel and wrapping his arm around his neck not letting him get any further. "What do you mean? Be more specific. Ushe~" Rasiel was now cornering Bel, his hand on his brothers neck while his leg pressed between Bel's own.

Bel could feel Rasiel's leg press against his limp region. Bel gritted his teeth, he didn't want to be seduced, not like it would work, but right now all he could think about was Fran. If Fran was okay, if he would be safe. Bel grabbed Rasiel's collar and faced him "I mean, what did you do to Fran!"

Rasiel froze, even when he had him pinned in a seductive pose he couldn't get his mind of that little being, that nothing. Though Bel could not see his eyes, they were to the brim with tears. Rasiel stood still, thinking, blinking the tears away. Bel stood frustrated thinking he was playing with him, he was so concentrated on Fran he didn't see the tears fall down and his sudden uncharacteristic frown.

Bel tugged Rasiel once more "I told you to tell me dammit!" Bel growled.

That was it. Rasiel snapped. His eyes filled with hate. His heart breaking. "HE'S GOING TO DIE WITH MUKURO!" Rasiel said with crazy eyes, streaks of tears still left behind, half of his hair parting letting only half of his face be seen. Rasiel smiled wickedly tears starting to fall down his face again, his red-violet eyes filled with hate and sadness glistened with the water from his heartbreak. "USHESHE! You think I would actually go into an alliance with that peasant? By the time Mukuro reaches him they'll both die! Then you'll be mine!"

Bel's heart shook a bit at the sight of his... Yes. He accepted it now. His brother. The very mirror image of himself, yet so different on the inside. He felt sorry. He stared as he saw his very own eyes stare back at him, his own eyes filled with hate and sadness, tears rolling out of them. He couldn't help but know how he felt. Even though he felt sorry, he loved Fran and Bel was not about to change the conversation. Even for a moment he felt sorry but it turned back into pure hatred to the bastard in front of him who is trying to kill his one love. Bel grabbed Rasiel's throat and slammed him on the ground. "WHERE IS HE?"

Rasiel stared at Bel, his bangs finally uncovering his face. Rasiel then looked deep into Bel's eyes. They were filled with hate, one thing that was easily noticeable, then worry, he knew it was for Fran, but then he noticed something in those eyes. Even if it was barely there, there were remnants of sympathy in those eyes. Rasiel's tears did not stop, his crazy smile vanishing, his hatred fading. "I..."

Bel noticed this as well. Even though this was happening Bel kept strong at this very moment his Fran could be dying. Bel shook Rasiel once again "TELL ME WHERE HE IS DAMN IT!"

Rasiel was pulled out of his thoughts and he replied "I lied." Bel kept a poker face while he waited for Rasiel to continue, inside the feeling of sympathy had come back and Rasiel made note of it. "He isn't going to die. Mukuro. He went to go take Fran. He's taking him back to Kokuyo Land..."

Bel paused to think if this was the truth. "Don't lie to me!" Bel yelled back but one look into Rasiel's eyes and he saw that what he was saying was true. Bel slammed Rasiel back on the ground and proceeded to get up until a hand suddenly grabbed onto his wrist. Bel looked down in frustration as Rasiel was clinging desperately onto Bel. Bel froze as he heard Rasiel's words.

"Choose me."

Bel closed his eyes as a small pain entered his heart. "Let go."

"No." Rasiel clutched tighter onto Bel.

Bel shut his eyes and gritted his teeth. _"I'm sorry." _Bel said in his mind, Rasiel being able to hear it as well, because of twin telepathy. Bel clutched the knife in his fist and in one swift movement jabbed it into Rasiel's heart.

Rasiel's eyes grew wide as more tears rolled down his cheeks. Rasiel's grip was loosened and Bel walked away. His hand fell to the ground as he felt the life being sucked out of him. "Dont leave...me... please..." Rasiel begged as blood flowed down from his pumping heart. For a moment there was silence as Bel turned around and walked towards his motorcycle. Rasiel stared up at the sky but suddenly a small innocent smile, one like never before, appeared on his face.

"I... I can die... like this. being killed... by you...my life...is yours... to take..." as Rasiel's vision started to become blurry by either tears or he was on the brink of consciousness he was able to whisper out the words "Otoutou... Aishete-...ru" Rasiel's eyes closed as he let out his final breath to finish off his sentence.

Bel heard all of this, he mounted his bike and drove off. He stared at the familiar dirt road, which would lead him to his Froggy, as he looked towards the direction one small tear trickled down his cheek. He swiftly wiped it away. "I didn't know that, that, was how much you loved me. I'm... sorry." Is all he muttered hoping the words would be heard by Rasiel's spirit wherever it was. Bel made his peace with his thoughts and was now thinking of Fran and Mukuro making his way towards them.

"I'm back anyone there?" he said into his Bluetooth.

_"Bel! We have him back on line! Bel! Where were you?"_

Bel thought on it for a moment then decided. "The prince got lost ushishishi~"

_"...WITH A FREAKING MAP?"_

"SHUT UP! Ushishi~ where is Fran?"

Shoichi sighed and replied _"He's in position waiting for you. Go over there."_

"Dont need to tell me twice. By the way… that's what she said."

_"Wow. Real mature…"_

"Ushishi~" with that Bel went full speed ahead.

* * *

><p>Fran stood on the side of his motorcycle staring up at the wall with a certain figure standing behind him. "I'm not going with you."<p>

"Kufufu~ who said you had a choice?"

"I did." Fran turned around to face the pineapple headed illusionist. "I'm on a mission with Sempai right now. Would you mind getting lost? In a dessert? Far away from here?"

Mukuro sweat dropped and annoyingly replied "Why did you add so much detail? But yes i would mind, I'm here to take you back to Kokuyo whether you like it or not. Bel is with Rasiel and-"

Fran froze and then looked at his master "He's with who?"

Mukuro smirked and leaned on a tree "with his brother. Rasiel."

"I thought he died." Fran still had a poker face but showed a tinge of worry in his voice.

"Nope. Knowing them and their history they are probably fucking each other right now kufufu~"

"Bel wouldn't do that." Fran stood strong against Mukuro but he couldn't help but feel uncertain but yet something inside him told him everything was fine.

"Kufufu~ oh? Are you so sure?"

"Ushishi~ what's going on here? Hey there Froggy. Since when did the prince let you refer to him with his first name?" Bel said already leaning on his motorcycle, twirling knives in his hands.

"Kufufu! I see. Rasiel failed huh?"

"I killed him yeah. ushishishi~"

Mukuro was actually shocked but he quickly regained himself. "I'm not in the mood for a fight. I suppose I'll let you keep him for a while longer. Don't miss your chance. Prince." with that Mukuro vanished. In that instant Bel lost all control and ran to Fran.

Fran let himself show emotion as a blush splashed onto his face. "Sempai?"

Bel placed his head on Fran's shoulder "I need to talk to you later. Okay?"

Fran placed his hand softly on Bel's head and replied with a "mhm."

Bel stood upright from his former position as an explosion was heard from the distance.

_"Varia team 1 has made an opening. Proceed infiltration through there. Even though it's the main entrance they exploded..."_ Shoichi said into the Bluetooth obviously becoming pissed with all the improvisation.

"Ushishi~ Let's kick some ass. I need to shed some blood to get a good nights rest."

_"DONT SAY THAT INTO THE BLUETOOTH!"_ Shoichi yelled but Bel ignored it as he ran to the destination where the explosion was being followed by Fran close behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You For Reading! Please Review! I hope you liked the continuation of Part one! Sorry if it seems a little rushed its 12:50 am right now and I made this half in one night (I also apologize for small mistakes). In the next chapter I will describe the infiltration process and everything and since <strong>

**there was a lot of sadistic-ness (my awesome vocabulary ;D) in this chapter, and not enough lemony goodness, in chapter 6, oh yes prepare to have multiple nose bleeds, I will see to it! Thank You! I love you all! I know I kept you waiting long but I'm going to stop slacking and work harder! **

**-Love Keiko 3 **


	8. Chapter 6: The End

**Hello my lovely readers! Here is chapter 6! Yes this is the end chapter. but don't you worry! I'm writing another fanfiction! I don't know what it will be about but trust me I'm brain storming! **

**WARNING! There is girl x girl in here. Nothing hard core! I'm sorry about that but i had to add it in there for good measure hahaha~ please forgive me if you aren't a fan of yuri :3 **

**On with the story! Please read on with your dying will!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Prince and The Frog: Chapter 6 <strong>

Bel and Fran made their ways through the dirt ground jumping over logs and fallen trees, making their way to the entrance of the Spagnolo Mansion. Bel swiftly and carefully jumped off one tree and ricochet over to another one making his speed quicken with every jump. Fran jumped gracefully off tree branches in sequence keeping up with the pace of his Prince. Bel glanced over to his Frog once in a while to make sure he was okay and before he knew it he was constantly staring at him, watching his thin and flexible body swoop from branch to another, not like a monkey but like a jaguar. Bel couldn't help but stare and reply in his head every position his Frog made while gracefully making his way through the forest's thick evergreens.

On the other hand Fran did not notice Bel was staring but he kept up an illusion as to seem he wasn't staring at him but in real life Fran was watching his Prince's every move. The way Bel's manly yet soft hands grasped onto trees and pushed off, his breathing becoming heavy with every thrust he made to jump off the trees. before he knew it, Fran's blood stopped flowing to his brain and took a downward spiral heading south.

And as if they were in sync Bel was starting to see just how seductive his Froggy really was, his lean figure just twisting and turning, he couldn't help but think of the most sexual things, and then all the blood stopped flowing to his brain and his region became erect. When Bel thought about it, Fran and himself just had sex a while ago, but seeing as a lot happened while they were away, Bel yearned to touch his Frog once again.

Both of them landed on the ground, both of them having their eyes locked on the other secretly, so from afar it looked as if they were just staring straight forward the whole time almost in a trance. They stayed like that for a while until an explosion let the wall on the right collapse and rising from the cloud of fog was Gokudera his silver hair glistening in the sun his eyes glowing green and his CIA weapon at hand.

Gokudera looked straight forward towards them and then he threw some random dynamites behind him and screams were heard, all the while he was staring forward. "What do you guys think your doing?..." there was no reply from the two while they stared, barely coming back from their daze. "Did you guys suddenly become deaf? GET IN THERE AND KILL SOME MOTHERFUCKERS!"

"I'LL KILL YOU TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei's voice sounded from behind the left wall and all at once that wall fell down revealing a half naked Ryohei with his gloves at hand fighting off incoming guards.

Gokudera glanced at Ryohei then back at the two. "GO!" and with that Bel grabbed his Froggy's hand and led him passed the wall and towards two wooden doors now somewhat collapsed from infiltration.

Bel looked back his hand still on his Frog "Don't ever tell the Prince what to do!" and before Gokudera could say anything they darted towards the main hall. More explosions were heard and they turned a corner.

Fran's eyes widened "Bel!" and he pulled back as a huge explosion came through the wall, thankfully Fran had saved them with an illusion.

Bel covered his Frog with his arm and stared forward to see who caused the massive explosion and suddenly two figures appeared before them.

"Oh. Some more? I wonder if they were like that cow guy." A medium toned voice said from behind the dust.

"I don't know. That guy seemed pretty unprepared. I didn't even use my flame." another light toned yet somewhat deep voice said from behind the fog.

As the fog cleared, before them were two girls.

"They seem to have just gone down with the explosion. How weak." A girl who looked somewhat like a handsome boy around the age of 15 said cocking the gun in her hand in a swift motion. Her burgundy eyes narrowed on her sun kissed face, her short spiked up silver hair with a random black streak on it adorned her face. She stood tall above the other girl, passing her by about 7 inches, her skull earrings and random piercings on her ears glistening in the lights. She was dressed in a black leather jacket on top of a white wife beater and black skinny jeans, further down black D.C sneakers were on her feet, with one lace being black and the other white. On her waist she held multiple guns and bullets which ran across her chest like a sash. She quickly tucked the current gun into one of her waist pockets and grabbed another one filling it up with red and gold bullets. "I'm ready to shoot them down if you want Mizuki."

"Be patient Azuka, these two don't seem like the kind to just give up without a fight." the girl referred to as Mizuki said, analyzing them with eyes as silver as a blade. Her eyes glared daggers at the two on the floor, her somewhat tan skin reflecting off the fluorescent light, her wavy black hair with a random silver streak on the side falling all the way to her waist her bangs covering half of her face as she held a large claw blade in one hand and a dagger in the other. She was dressed in a grey strapless shirt which exposed her pierced bellybutton, the piercing being a skull, further down she wore dark grey leather shorts with a bullet belt and wore black leather boots.

After analyzing the two Bel stood up in front of his Frog "Ushishi~ you're damn right, the Prince never looses a fight."

"Ha, Prince? What type of stupid reference is that?" Azuka said flipping her gun into her waist pocket and taking two out and in one swift motion filling them up with black and gold bullets. "Can I take this one? Mizuki."

Mizuki stood her expression unchanged until a sudden smirk appeared on her face and she looked at the other. "Sure. I'll take the other one over there. This guys too tall for me anyway." Azuka walked towards the other and lightly pecked her on the cheek

"Good luck." Mizuki looked at the other with a flushed face but regained her stamina and stared at Fran on the floor. Meanwhile Bel and Fran showed faces of disgust. Then suddenly realized it wasn't a bad thing, they were also in love with each other and they were two guys.

"I don't need luck." and with that Mizuki jumped over Bel while Azuka shot bullets towards Bel.

Bel had merely seconds to realize the situation and moved out of the way, luckily Fran had already moved and was facing Mizuki on the other side of the room. "Frog!" Bel yelled from across the hall.

"I've got it Sempai." Fran mused staring at his opponent.

"Don't be so sure of yourself little illusionist." Mizuki ejected the claw blades and twisted her dagger in one hand. Fran just stared back emotionless.

"Eyes over here you fake prince." Azuka said shooting him once again and Bel dodged them once more but this time he threw his knives at her and just like he expected she dodged them excellently, he smiled widely as he watched her run into his wires and get cut letting blood come out of several severe cuts all over her.

"What? Agh!" Azuka didn't dare move since she was trapped in the wires. She cursed under her breath and glared at the other. Suddenly a dagger was thrown from across the room cutting the wires and almost hitting Bel.

Bel turned around and noticed Mizuki with a deathly aura. "Don't loose to him Azuka! You'll regret spilling her blood you bastard!"

Azuka shot triple bullets and Bel swiftly dodged them but in the corner of his eye he saw Mizuki about to slash him with the claw blade.

_"Damn it! I left myself open!"_ Bel thought to himself.

Then right before Mizuki was about to slash Bel her eyes went dark and she was smacked into the wall. "Mizuki!" Azuka yelled as she watched the other ram into the wall creating a hole. Across the room was a perfectly fine and healthy looking Fran. "This isn't really that hard, they're flames aren't that extraordinary. She has cloud and storm," Fran said pointing at the now unconscious Mizuki "and she has sun and rain." Fran said looking at Azuka.

"Mizuki!" Azuka ran towards Mizuki but Bel kicked her in the stomach sending her flying across the room. "Agh!" and with that she fell with a thud.

"Yay. Time to kill these bitches." Bel took out a knife and placed it directly over Azuka's heart and right before he was going to plunge the weapon he felt a hand stop his wrist, he looked to the side and to his shock it was Fran. His eyes filled with sympathy. "Don't kill them. They need each other." Fran then looked to Mizuki who was crying and holding out a hand towards Azuka.

"Please... If you're going to kill her than have mercy and kill me too!" Mizuki made an effort to crawl towards Azuka but she was currently paralyzed from the smack into the wall. "They were going to kill us anyway. We're just weapons to these guys. You'll be doing us a favor."

Azuka suddenly opened her eyes and saw Mizuki crying reaching towards her, Azuka struggled but managed to crawl towards Mizuki and laid her head on her chest. Bel and Fran watched in shock at the scene. They strangely reminded them of themselves. Fran didn't know what to do but then Bel stepped forward and dropped his knives. He watched as the two looked up towards him. Bel then held out his hand slowly and stared down at them. "Join Vongola. We are family. Even though those bastards can be annoying at times. You two look like you need some type of family care. You might even be able to join us at the Varia someday."

Mizuki stared in shock her silver eyes glistened as she smiled sweetly that even warmed Bel's heart, "Thank You." Azuka didn't question they're intentions either, instead she crawled up towards Mizuki and held her against her chest and closed her eyes. Mizuki closed her eyes and settled her head on the others chest while Azuka's soft hand stroked her hair.

* * *

><p>Bel and Fran took that as a yes and continued down the hall to see the progress, the others were still fighting a swarm of Spagnolo guards and top fighters with rings. As soon as they were about to dive in, an explosion collapsed the wall next to them.<p>

Bel took notice and moved quickly covering Fran with his body as the wall engulfed them leaving them in slight darkness and buried in a type of cave of cement. Fran clung desperately to Bel's body as the explosions kept rumbling the cement cave they were trapped in. Then there was silence as the explosions were farther away, now the thing they could hear was their own breathing. Fran opened his eyes and half of Bel's bangs were parted leaving one eye visible. That one eye was staring straight at him and even at a time like this Fran felt all thoughts leave his body and suddenly he was thinking with his dick. _"At a time like this?"_ Fran thought feeling guilty.

Bel stared back feeling his own erection harden at the thought of his Frog being so close to him. Suddenly a drip of blood oozed down Fran's face and before Fran could comment Bel licked the trickle of blood of his face.

"Ah. Sempai?" Bel smirked and made his way down to Fran's neck not being able to control himself.

"Don't say that so seductively or I'll end up eating you here and now." Bel licked his lips and the lust was seen through his eyes.

Fran smiled and repeated the words "Sem-pai?"

Bel smirked and suddenly Fran felt a cold hand run up his shirt as lips met with his. First it was a passionate kiss, Bel's hand just laying on Fran's chest to feel his heart but suddenly Bel slipped his tongue into the others and Fran reacted violently pulling the other in and rubbing himself against Bel's chest. Bel smiled at this "Horny aren't you Foggy? Ushishi~"

"You started it." and with that Fran thrust against Bel making him moan.

"Mmm, slow down Frog. If you keep doing that I'm going to want to-" and Fran thrust himself against him once again.

"Read the body language stupid sempai." Fran said wrapping his hands around Bel and kissed him. Bel licked his lips and pulled off his shirt and then swiped Fran's pants clean off in one motion.

"Ushishi~ you called your Prince stupid?" Bel said inserting two fingers roughly into Fran. "You'll pay peasant."

"Oh! Ah~" Fran exclaimed as he felt the two fingers enter inside him filling him with a recognizable pain then pleasure. "mmm~ ah!"

Bel couldn't hold back. he took out his fingers and examined how wet his Frog was and deemed it wet enough for him to insert himself into his Frog. "Ready Frog?"

"Don't ask." Fran said lying down, his dick erect, and without warning Bel thrust into Fran mercilessly. "Ahh!"

"mmm... tight." Bel said thrusting in and out feeling himself get even harder by the tightness of Fran's hole. He missed this feeling of pleasure. He looked at Fran and took in the seductive pleading expression on his face.

"Sempai! Harder! ah! faster!" with that Bel did as he was told. In occasions like this he didn't care if his Frog ordered him around, it benefited the both of them.

Bel then thrust into Fran harder and faster and was now salivating from his mouth letting it drip down to his chin and onto Fran's erect member.

"Ah! oh! Sempai! I think I'm gunna-!" and right before he could finish his sentence he cummed onto Bel's bare torso and soon afterwards Bel did the same from the tightness of Fran.

"Mmmm!" was all Bel said as he shivered and slowly exited his Froggy. They laid on top of each other as silence filled the air. Vongola had finally won. The Spagnolo was wiped out and the main boss was cornered. While Fran and Bel laid in sweat the mafia boss was taken to prison.

"Sempai." Fran mumbled into Bel's messy hair.

"What?" Bel said lazily not wanting the peace to be disturbed.

"I think the fight is over. We should get back."

"No. Let's stay a while longer." Bel said clinging onto Fran who didn't fight him on the subject but suddenly...

_"No you guys should get back here. I know you're tired from having sex instead of fighting but the Vongola does need your presence right now." _Shoichi said into the still connected Bluetooth that laid next to Bel and Fran which heard they're whole fiasco.

Bel and Fran both sprang up and sweat dropped.

"You didn't turn it off?" Fran yelled at Bel putting on his pants.

"How was i going to remember?" Bel yelled back changing back into his shirt.

_"Hahaha. Well hurry up you guys."_ Shoichi said.

_"Yeah hurry up!"_ a familiar voice known as Lambo said into the device.

_"Idiots."_ Gokudera's voice followed after

_"Herbivores."_ and even the cloud guardian was overhearing.

_"Hahaha~ have fun there Bel-kun? Fran-kun?"_ a cheeky Yamamoto laughed into the device

_"Yosh! Having sex to the extreme I see?"_ Ryohei said.

_"Eh. Just make sure to come back okay you guys?"_ even the Vongola boss heard the whole thing.

Bel and Fran stood changed and both of them with a huge flush on their faces.

_"Hello? Are you guys having sex again?"_ Shoichi asked

_"No it would be louder than that." _Lambo commented and with that Bel squashed the thing.

* * *

><p>After digging their way out of their sex cave they had already gotten over the whole situation.<p>

"Oh. Those girls where are they?" Fran asked at the now empty spot where Mizuki and Azuka once were.

"Maybe they didn't want to take up our offer?" Bel said walking through a hole in the wall towards an awaiting limo which reminded both of them of the previous incident.

"They were even waiting." Fran said in a monotone.

"Eh." was all Bel said as he walked towards the limo and entered with Fran. The limo drove off and they both sat in silence.

* * *

><p>Once they arrived at the Vongola all the guardians were in a room including the Varia members. Bel and Fran stood ready to be pummeled with jokes and be ridiculed but instead of that the Vongola decimo stood up to make an announcement.<p>

"Fran, Bel, please welcome our new family." Tsuna looked towards the couch on the left and there were Mizuki and Azuka. Azuka leaning on the couch with Mizuki in between her legs resting her head on her shoulder. apparently their relationship wasn't kept a secret with the Vongola either.

Mizuki got up and bowed and once again thanked them. Azuka noded her head in thanks and cradled Mizuki once again.

"Thank you for helping us find some more family Bel, Fran. For this we thank you." Tsuna said bowing in thanks and sitting back down.

"I couldn't imagine how you found the time between having sex and fighting." Gokudera smirked and Bel threw knives at the silver haired guardian.

"Shut it!"

"Hahaha now, now its nothing to be ashamed of~" Yamamoto said wrapping his arm around Gokudera.

"Okay. you are dismissed before you start killing each other…" Tsuna said thanking everyone and letting them rest after a long day.

* * *

><p>Bel and Fran went up to their room and laid in bed together.<p>

"Do you think Mukuro will be fine? I heard that man isn't very nice." Fran said curling up against Bel.

"Neither is that pineapple pervert, just be glad he found someone else to mess with."

"Yeah, you're right." Fran said closing his eyes in peace. "I love you. Bel."

Bel smiled and kissed Fran lightly on the forehead snuggling himself against his kohai. "I love you more." and with that they laid their heads and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the world Mukuro was heavily breathing while a man with white hair and purple eyes huffed and puffed settling himself next to the pineapple headed illusionist. "Mukuro. I love-"<p>

"I know." Mukuro closed his eyes saying his last goodbye's to his beloved Frog. "I love you. Byakuran."

Byakuran smiled widely and started off once again making love to his illusionist.

* * *

><p>And so the days went by, and the love lasted as long as they could and life continued to be life. In the world of the mafia. In the world of Katekyo Hitman Reborn!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The End~ <strong>

**Yep! there you go! there is the end hahaha sorry if its a bad conclusion! I hope you liked it! Please Review! I will be writing another fanfic as promised! **

**-Love Keiko **


End file.
